Hermine G
by Jancy
Summary: Das siebte Schuljahr ist zu Ende. Doch was jetzt? Voldemort lebt noch. Eine FF aus der Sicht von Hermine... Bitte um Reviews
1. Der Abschlussball

FF über Hermine  
  
Hermine sitzt am Fenster und guckt auf die Ländereien, die sich vor ihr ausbreiteten. Dies ist also ihr letzter Tag in Hogwarts. Sie hätte nie gedacht, wie schnell die sieben Jahre doch vergangen sind. Sie ist jetzt eine fertige Hexe und hat dazu noch ihre UTZs geschafft. Nur was würde jetzt aus ihr werden? Alle ihre Freunde haben schon Pläne. Harry würde demnächst eine Ausbildung zum Auror beginnen, Ron würde als Lehrer in Hogwarts bleiben und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten und Ginny hat noch ein Jahr Schule vor sich.  
  
Was würde aus ihrer Beziehung zu Viktor Krum werden? Seit dem Sommer vor dem 6. Schuljahr sind sie ein Paar und haben sich trotz der großen Entfernung die Treue gehalten. Sollte sie zu ihm ziehen? Immerhin ist er ein berühmter Quidditchspieler und verdient genug Geld, so dass sie sich um nichts kümmert müsste? Aber ist sie denn zur Hausfrau und Mutter geschaffen? Außerdem wer sagt denn, dass er mich heiratet, denkt sie düster.  
  
Sie steht auf und geht zum Tisch hinüber, dort liegt ihre noch nicht fertige Abschlussrede, die sie heute Abend als Schulsprecherin halten würde. Sie hat ganz gegen ihrer Gewohnheit, die Beendigung der Rede immer weiter hinausgeschoben und nun sind es nur noch fünf Stunden bis zur Feier.  
  
Sie setzt gerade wieder die Feder an als Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor betritt.  
  
„Na Hermine, wie weit bist du?"  
  
„Ach lass mich in Ruhe Ron, du hast gut lachen, du musst ja nicht vor Hunderten von Schülern sprechen!"  
  
„Soll ich dir helfen?"  
  
„Nein, das schaff ich auch allein."antwortet sie schnippisch.  
  
„Na gut, war ja nur ein Angebot? Wie läuft es eigentlich mit dir und Viktor? Wirst du nach der Schule mit ihm zusammen leben? Ihr seid ja schon ziemlich lange zusammen."  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht! Er hat mich noch nicht gefragt, dabei weiß er ganz genau, dass ich diesen Sommer mit der Schule fertig werde."  
  
Plötzlich kullert ihr eine Träne über die Wange. Das ist es also, was sie die ganze Zeit bedrückt, denkt Ron.  
  
„Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt Hermine, ich hätte doch...."  
  
„Ach, seid du mit Cho zusammen bist, bist du so glücklich, ich wollte dich nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten."  
  
„Aber wir sind doch Freunde und dafür sind doch Freunde da, oder? Und jetzt helf ich dir bei deiner Rede, sonst wirst du ja nie fertig."Ron grinst ganz breit. Er weiß jetzt wie sich Hermine die ganzen Jahre gefühlt hat, wenn sie ihm und Harry geholfen hat.  
  
Hermine muss auch lachen, dass Ron es doch immer wieder schafft sie zu überraschen.  
  
----Am Abend----  
  
Hermine steht im Bad und versucht ihre krausen Haare zu bändigen. Dass es im ganzen Land auch gar keine Haarglättungscreme mehr gibt, denkt sie. Sie steckt sich ihre Haare im Nacken zusammen und schlüpft in ihr dunkelblaues seidenes Kleid, welches sie sich extra für diesen Abend gekauft hat. Schnell noch ein bisschen Make-up auflegen und dann ab in die große Halle, sie ist schon ganz schön spät dran.  
  
Als sie in der Halle ankommt, warten alle schon gespannt. Sie geht in Richtung Rednerpult, Gott sei Dank, hat sie das Schmücken den Vertrauensschülern überlassen, sonst wäre sie nie fertig geworden. Warum musste Michael Corner, der Schülersprecher ausgerechnet seit 2 Wochen im Krankenflügel liegen? Und warum konnte Madame Pomfrey ihn nicht heilen? Das hatte doch hoffentlich nichts mit Lord Voldemort zu tun, der immer noch die Zaubererwelt in Angst und Schrecken versetzt.  
  
Aber das ist jetzt alles egal, sie würde jetzt die Rede halten. Sie wusste gar nicht, dass Knie so zittern konnten. Vielleicht hätte sie doch heute was essen sollen, so schlecht wie ihr jetzt ist.  
  
„Juhuu, wir haben es geschafft!"  
  
- Tosender Beifall brandet auf –  
  
„Liebe Hufflepuffs, liebe Slytherins,  
  
liebe Ravenclaws, liebe Gryffindors  
  
und natürlich liebe Professoren,  
  
vor sieben Jahren begann unsere mehr  
  
oder weniger erfolgreiche Schullaufbahn.  
  
Wir hatten sowohl lustige als auch traurige Tage.  
  
Es seien nur einige erwähnt:  
  
die jährlichen Quidditchmeisterschaften,  
  
das Trimagische Turnier mit dem Weihnachtsball  
  
und der Tod von Cedric Diggeroy und Colin  
  
Creevey. Aber lasst uns jetzt lieber von  
  
erfreulichen Dingen reden. Zugegeben –  
  
wir haben wohl alle nicht immer daran  
  
geglaubt, den heutigen Tag einmal wirklich  
  
zu erleben, vor allem nach der Rückkehr  
  
von Lord Voldemort  
  
- ein Zucken geht durch die meisten Schüler-  
  
und den überaus schwierigen Prüfungen,  
  
aber wie ihr seht, wir sind hier.  
  
Ich glaube, dass Hogwarts das Beste ist,  
  
was uns je passieren konnte. Hier wurden  
  
wir auf die Welt da draußen vorbereitet.  
  
Wir haben alle Hürden gemeistert und dürfen  
  
uns jetzt zu Recht Zauberer und Hexen nennen.  
  
- wieder gab es Beifall -  
  
Ich möchte euch dann auch nicht länger  
  
vom Essen abhalten, aber einiges muss noch  
  
gesagt werden:  
  
Ein großer Dank gilt den Hauselfen...  
  
Plötzlich öffnet sich die Flügeltür der Großen Halle und alle Augenpaare wenden sich von Hermine ab. Sie stockt und schaut zur Tür, dort kommt niemand anderes herein, als ihr Viktor. Er lächelt ihr zu und bedeutet ihr mit Gesten doch fortzufahren.  
  
„Ähm, ja, also"stottert Hermine  
  
„Ich möchte dann eigentlich nur noch einen  
  
großen Zauberer zitieren: ,Haut rein"  
  
Ein lauter Applaus begleitet Hermine vom Rednerpult, der sogleich in lautes Geklapper übergeht, da wie immer die herrlichsten Speisen auf den Tischen erscheinen. Hermine rennt stürmisch auf Viktor zu, alles um sich herum hat sie vergessen. Ihr Viktor ist da.  
  
„Langsam, langsam"ruft er lachend, als er sie in seine Arme schließt.  
  
„Was machst du denn hier?"fragt Hermine ganz aufgeregt.  
  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mir deine Abschlussrede entgehen lasse."  
  
„Aber sagtest du nicht, du hättest heute ein wichtiges Quidditchspiel?!"  
  
„Du bist mir viel wichtiger als Quidditch!"  
  
Vor lauter Glück taumelnd geht sie mit ihm zum Gryffindortisch und nimmt Platz. Endlich kann sie wieder essen und sie probiert von allem. Das Himbeersorbet schmeckt ihr am besten, aber Nachtisch ist ja schon immer ihr Lieblingsessen gewesen. Nachdem die letzten Essensreste von den Tischen verschwunden sind, beginnt die Band zu spielen. Nach der Tradition muss eigentlich das Schulsprecherpaar den Tanz eröffnen, aber das geht ja diesmal nicht. Hermine steht auf und nimmt die Hand von Viktor und führt ihn auf die Tanzfläche.  
  
Er kann nicht nur gut Quidditch spielen, sondern auch hervorragend tanzen, wie wird er dann im Bett sein?, denkt sich Hermine und muss spontan grinsen, an so etwas hat sie ja noch nie gedacht. Aber so ist das halt wenn man achtzehn ist.  
  
Die Tanzfläche füllt sich mit weiteren Paaren, die sich zufrieden im Kreis drehen. Selbst die Professoren erheben sich von ihren Plätzen und begeben sich zur Tanzfläche. Das muss man gesehen haben, wie Snape mit Professor Sprout tanzt.  
  
Plötzlich öffnet sich schon wieder die Flügeltür und Michael Corner betritt den Saal, hinter ihm stehen mehere schwarzgekleidete Leute mit erhobenen Zauberstäben und rufen gleichzeitig : "Avada Kedavra" 


	2. Der Kampf

Kapitel 2  
  
Grüne Blitze zucken durch die Große Halle und mehrere Schüler brechen tot zusammen. Dichter Rauch bildet sich, Schreie hallen durch den Raum begleitet von neuen Flüchen und Zaubersprüchen.

„Crucio!"„Impedimenta"

Die Schüler laufen durcheinander und drängen zum anderen Endes des Saals. Die Professoren rennen nach vorn um sich schützend vor sie zu stellen. Auch Harry und Ron laufen nach vorn. „Harry, nein!"ruft Ginny „bleib hier!"

„Verdammt Ron, was machst du da?"schreit Cho verzweifelt. Hermine schafft es gerade noch rechtzeitig Viktor festzuhalten, der sich jetzt schützend vor sie stellt. Der Nebel lichtet sich langsam. In der Halle herrscht ein heilloses Durcheinander. Tische und Stühle liegen kreuz und quer. Große Löcher klaffen in den Wänden. So zerstört hat Hermine noch nie die ehrwürdige Halle gesehen. Die schwarzen Gestalten ziehen einen Schutzkreis um sich und Michael Corner, der nur dreckig grinst.

„Was wollen sie hier?"fragt Albus Dumbledore in seiner ruhigen und Art und Weise.

„Harry, Ron, ihr geht sofort wieder zurück zu den anderen." „

Nein!"rufen die beiden wie aus einem Mund „wir bleiben!"

„Ja, ja so sind sie, denken sie wären die besten!"krächzt Michael mit dämonischer Stimme. „Aber jetzt reicht es mir! Erst hab ich Ginny verloren, da sie auf den ´ach so tollen Harry Potter steht!"

Harry blickt sich um und schaut in das knallrote Gesicht von Ginny „und dann hast du, Ron, mir auch noch Cho ausgespannt."

„Ich glaub du verwechselst da was." Ruft Ron „Ginny hat zwar mit dir Schluss gemacht, aber sie steht nicht auf Harry! Stimmt doch Ginny, oder?" Ginny wird daraufhin noch röter und versteckt sich hinter Luna.

„Und das mit Cho steht auf einem anderen Blatt geschrieben." Fährt Ron fort „ Du hast sie geschlagen!"

„Das stimmt nicht!"kreischt Michael und sein Blick wird immer irrer. „Du hast sie mir ausgespannt und jetzt werde ich mich rächen." „Das werden sie nicht, Mr. Corner!"sagt Dumbledore. „Sie haben mir nichts mehr zu sagen Professor Dumbledore, ich höre nur noch auf den einen Herrn. Ich habe mit den Todessern Kontakt aufgenommen und ihnen hilfreiche Informationen zukommen lassen. Ihr werdet noch sehen was ihr davon habt, wenn ihr einen Michael Corner verratet."

Diesmal blickt er direkt zu Harry und Ron „Und nun zu ihnen Professor Dumbledore, wir haben einiges geschafft, was sie sich nie in ihren schlimmsten Träumen ausgemalt hätten. Sie werden es erleben oder auch nicht!" Corner grinst noch dreckiger. Alle Personen im Schutzkreis disapparieren.

„Wie, ... wie ist möglich?"stammelt Hermine. Hatte sie nicht sieben Jahre lang versucht Ron und Harry zu überzeugen, dass man von Hogwarts aus nicht apparieren konnte. Und nun geschieht es direkt vor ihren Augen. „Alle Schüler verlassen bitte die Große Halle und begeben sich unverzüglich in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Die Hauslehrer werden sie begleiten. Die restlichen Lehrer und die Schulsprecherin Miss Granger kommen bitte mit in mein Büro! Die Vertrauensschüler sorgen bitte dafür, dass die toten und verletzten Schüler in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden!"  
  
Viele Schüler weinen auf dem Weg zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen, selbst einige Slytherins, denn es liegen schließlich auch zwei von ihnen im Krankenflügel. Wie konnte das nur geschehen? Sollte das nicht einer der schönsten Tage in ihrem Leben werden, dachte Hermine auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Sie hat Viktor aufgefordert mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor zu gehen. Harry und Ron werden sich schon um ihn kümmern.

„Purzelbaumschlagender Halbriese"sagt Professor Dumbledore und die Statue vor dem Zugang zu seinem Büro springt zur Seite. Sie erreichen das Büro und Dumbledore schwenkt sein Zauberstab und zusätzliche Stühle erscheinen. „Bitte setzen sie sich!"fordert er sie auf. Er selbst setzt sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und beginnt bedächtig seinen Bart zu streicheln.

„Zuerst möchte ich Hermine für die gute Organisation der Feier und für die tolle Rede danken!" Er räuspert sich „Aber nun zu den ernsten Dingen, was heute Abend passiert ist, ist noch nie vorgekommen und ich muss zugeben, dass ich so überheblich war zu glauben, dass so etwas nie passieren wird."

Er guckt betrübt auf seinen langen weißen Bart. In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür und die vier Hauslehrer treten ein. „Lassen sie nur, ich mache das schon."Sagt Professor McGonagall, als sie sieht wie Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab zieht. Es erscheinen auf ihr Zauberstabschwenken vier weitere Stühle. „Die Schüler sind jetzt in erst mal Sicherheit, es sind ja auch überall Schüler des DA anwesend. Gott sei Dank haben sich diese vorhin nicht zuerkennen gegeben, wer weiß wie die Todesser dann reagiert hätte. Dennoch schweben gerade diese jetzt in Gefahr, denn Mr. Corner kennt sie alle!"

„Das ist wohl wahr! Aus diesem Grund würde ich doch zwei, drei Lehrer bitten die Gänge zu kontrollieren." „Ich gehe!"sagt Snape „Nein, sie hätte ich gern hier!" „Wie sie meinen Professor Dumbledore."Antwortet Snape schnippisch.

"Ich werde gehen und Professor Hooch und Professor Flitwick mitnehmen." Meint Professor Raue-Pritsche. „Wir sind ja auch Mitglieder des DA!" „Ich danke ihnen!" Die drei Lehrer verlassen das Büro. „Professor Dumbledore ...." „Ja, Miss Granger?" „Was werden wir jetzt tun?" „Das ist eine schwierige Frage in anbetracht der Lage! Ich werde sofort mit dem Orden des Phönix Kontakt aufnehmen."

Er dreht sich zu den Bildern der ehemaligen Schulleiter. „Phineas bitte gehen sie zu ihrem anderen Gemälde im Hauptquartier und rufen sie die Mitglieder des Orden zusammen. Sie sollen sich dann in einer Stunde mit mir in Verbindung setzen. Am besten Remus benutzt einen Portschlüssel, sagen sie ihm das. Danke!"

Phineas Nigellus verschwindet aus seinem Bild. „So, das wäre erst mal erledigt. Professor Snape, sie würde ich bitten einige wirksame Zaubertränke gegen die Todesser und Voldemort zu brauen. Professor McGonagall, sie bitte ich hier zu bleiben und mit mir einen stärkeren Zauber zu finden, damit niemand mehr hier apparieren kann. Die anderen Lehrer unterstützen bitte ihrer Kollegen soweit sie können, vor allem bei der Kontrolle der Gänge. Ich denke Professor Sprout und Professor Snape sind die Zusammenarbeit schon gewöhnt.. Es wäre auch schön, wenn jemand Mr. Filch beim Aufräumen der Großen Halle hilft."

Alle nicken und erheben sich. „Miss Granger, würden sie bitte kurz warten!" „Ja, Professor Dumbledore?" „Würden sie bitte so freundlich sein und in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und nach den Rechten sehen." „Natürlich, das werde ich tun." Danke, Miss Granger, sobald es etwas Neues gibt werde ich sie informieren und natürlich auch Harry und Ron, als Leiter des DA-Clubs würden sie es sowieso herausbekommen." Dumbledore lächelt verschmitzt.


	3. Neue Verteidigung

Kapitel 3  
  
Nachdem Hermine das Büro von Professor Dumbledore verlassen hat, geht sie nun durch die leeren Flure von Hogwarts. Das ist schon ziemlich erschreckend, dass jetzt jeder nach Hogwarts apparieren könnte, denkt sie. Der sicherste Schutz ist zunichte gemacht worden. Ich hoffe nur Professor Dumbledore findet schnell einen neuen Schutzzauber. Es ist schon seltsam, dass erste Mal fühlte sie sich nicht sicher in Hogwarts. Sie ist so in Gedanken verloren, dass sie noch nicht einmal merkt, wie sich die Treppen unter ihr bewegen. Zum Glück kennt sie nach sieben Jahren Hogwarts den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm in und auswendig.  
  
„Blubberblase"sagt Hermine und das Portrait der Fetten Dame öffnet sich. Alle Gryffindor sitzen im Gemeinschaftsraum, keiner konnte zu Bett gehen, aber niemand spricht ein Wort. Lavender Brown weint still vor sich hin und wird von Parvati Patil getröstet. Sie findet Dennis Creevy sieht besonders mitgenommen aus. Ist ja auch kein Wunder, sein Bruder Colin wurde vor einem halben Jahr von Draco Malfoy getötet. Colin hatte Narzissa Malfoy ebenfalls als Todesser enttarnt und diese wurde daraufhin nach Askaban gebracht. Draco hat sich auf brutale Weise gerächt. Hermine wusste gar nicht, dass ein Mensch so lange gegen den Crucio-Fluch ankämpfen konnte. Draco traktierte ihn mindestens eine dreiviertel Stunde bis er starb. Aber nun sitzen Mutter und Sohn gemeinsam in Askaban. Nur Lucius Malfoy ist die Flucht gelungen und versteckt sich jetzt irgendwo. Mr. Weasley hat es als neuer Zaubereiminister geschafft, die Dementoren zu überzeugen doch wieder in Askaban Wache zu halten. Nur noch einige gehorchen dem Dunklen Lord. „Da bist du ja endlich Hermine."Reißt Viktor sie aus ihren Gedanken und nimmt sie in den Arm. „Geht es dir gut, Süße?" „Ja, Viktor, mir geht es gut. Ich muss mich jetzt erst mal kurz um die anderen kümmern."Sie geht eine Runde im Gemeinschaftsraum und erkundigt sich nach dem Befinden der anderen. Dann geht sie hinüber zu den Sesseln, in denen Ron, Harry, Ginny und Viktor auf sie warten. Sie nimmt auf dem Schoß von Viktor Platz und erzählt ihnen was im Büro von Professor Dumbledore geschehen ist. „Dann können wir erst mal gar nichts weiter tun als abwarten?"fragt Ginny. „Doch und das werden wir auch."Sagt Harry. „Was hast du vor?"fragt Ginny. „Was immer es ist, ich bin dabei!"Ron springt so hastig aus seinem Sessel auf, dass Krummbein, der bei ihm sitzt, herunterfällt und sich miauend beschwert. „Nun bleib mal ganz ruhig, Ron. Harry muss uns doch erst mal sagen, was er vor hat."Mischt sich Viktor ein „Aber ich bin auch dabei."Er grinst. „Also, ich dachte mir wir könnten.." „Nein Harry, ihr könnt gar nichts. Glaubst du, nur weil du mit Ron Leiter des DA bist, könnt ihr es mit allem und jedem aufnehmen. Seht ihr denn den Ernst der Lage nicht? Hogwarts ist nicht mehr sicher. Und die Mitglieder des DA sind genau wie die Mitglieder des Ordens die größten Feinde von Voldemort. Dumbledore wird schon wissen was zu tun ist und deshalb werden wir auf seine Nachricht warten."Ruft Hermine aufgebracht „Aber wenn das jetzt hier angeblich zu gefährlich für uns ist, warum macht Dumbledore mich gleich nach der Schule zum Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?"Wirft Ron ein. „Das weiß ich auch nicht, aber wir werden jetzt hier warten. Ich bin Schulsprecherin und ..." In diesem Moment öffnet sich das Portraitloch und Professor McGonagall tritt herein. „Ich habe eine Nachricht vom Schulleiter an euch. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger kommen bitte mit mir. Ebenso die Mitglieder des DA. Die anderen Schüler gehen bitte zu Bett. Morgen werden sie dann alles erfahren, was für sie wichtig ist. Gute Nacht!" „Ähm, Professor McGonagall..." „Ach ja, Mr. Krum, sie können auch mitkommen. Ich denke sie können uns behilflich sein."  
  
Sie gehen in den siebten Stock und bleiben vor dem Raum der Wünsche stehen. Professor Dumbledore ist schon da und ein großer Raum ebenfalls. Die Gryffindor-Gruppe geht hinein und sieht, dass die anderen DA-Mitglieder auch schon anwesend sind. „Schön,"meint Professor Dumbledore „jetzt sind ja alle da!" „Wie sie wissen"fährt er fort „sind sie die jeweils sechs begabtesten Schüler eines Hauses, die die Ehre haben im DA-Club Mitglied zu sein. Daher sind sie für Voldemort"–ein Zucken geht durch einige Schüler- „eine besondere Gefahr. Sie kennen Zaubersprüche, die sonst nur Auroren und Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix beherrschen. Ich habe mit dem Orden Kontakt aufgenommen und sie sind bereit uns zu helfen." Remus Lupin tritt aus dem Halbdunklen hervor und ergreift das Wort. „Ja, das sind wir! Aber dafür verlangen wir auch einiges von ihnen. Morgen wird eine Trauerfeier für die getöteten Schüler stattfinden und danach werden die Schüler nach Hause fahren. Sie aber werden hier bleiben und mit uns trainieren. Die Lehrer werden ebenfalls hier bleiben und am Training teilnehmen. Sie werden neue Zaubertränke lernen und noch wirksamere Zaubersprüche gegen Todesser und deren Anführer. Ich denke, denn Patronus- Zauber haben sie bereits von Harry und Ron gelernt, denn wie sie wissen, gibt es immer noch Dementoren auf der Seite vom Dunklen Lord. Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall haben auf die Schnelle einen halbwegs sicheren Zauber gefunden, der das Apparieren in Hogwarts erschwert und sollte jemand hier apparieren ertönt ein lautes Dröhnen, welches in ganz Hogwarts zu hören ist. Und nun gehen sie zu Bett, denn gleich morgen nach der Abfahrt der anderen Schüler beginnt ihr Training. Wir wollen doch vorbereitet sein, wenn Voldemort uns angreift und danach sieht es ganz aus."  
  
Die Schüler verlassen den Raum und begeben sich zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Harry, Ron, Cho, Hermine, Viktor und Ginny lassen sich zurückfallen um noch ein wenig reden zu können. „Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens was ich machen werde, wenn morgen die Schule vorbei ist!"meint Hermine sarkastisch. „Wieso?"fragt Viktor „Ich dachte wir ziehen im Sommer zusammen und du kannst deine Ausbildung zur Heilerin machen." „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du weißt, dass ich darüber nachgedacht habe Heilerin zu werden. Ich habe dir doch nichts erzählt, weil ich dachte du willst eine Frau, die Hausfrau und Mutter ist. Außerdem hast du mich nie gefragt, ob ich mit dir zusammen ziehen möchte." „Das sollte auch eine Überraschung werden. Ich wollte dich heute Abend fragen. Ginny hat mir davon erzählt."–Ginny wird zum zweiten Mal rot an diesem Abend- „Ich will nicht eine Frau, die Hausfrau und Mutter ist, ich will dich. Und wenn du noch nicht Mutter werden willst, dann ist das ok!" „Oh Viktor!"Hermine fällt ihm um den Hals und küsst ihn innig. „Tschuldigung, wenn wir stören."Ron grinst breit und nimmt Cho in den Arm. „ So hast du dir deinen letzten Tag auch nicht vorgestellt, stimmts Liebling?" „Ja."Antwortet Cho „Nachdem ich von meinem Austauschjahr zurückgekommen bin, hat Dumbledore mir ja angeboten mir meinen Abschluss zu geben, aber ich wollte das siebte Jahr hier machen. Vor allem wegen der tollen Abschlussfeier, aber wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das so endet." „Aber etwas Gutes hatte es ja, dass wir jetzt in einem Jahrgang waren." „Stimmt!"Cho lächelt und schmiegt sich enger an Ron. „Jetzt ist aber genug!"ruft Harry „Bei soviel Liebe wird man ja eifersüchtig!"Er grinst breit und merkt gar nicht, dass Ginny immer stiller geworden ist. „Ich werd jetzt zu Bett gehen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag. Gute Nacht"Sagt sie und läuft schnell den Gang zum Gryffindor-Turm entlang. „Was ist denn in die gefahren?" „Sag mal Ron, wie blöd bist du eigentlich? Zwei Pärchen haben sich gerade eine Art Liebeserklärung gemacht und sie steht daneben und hat natürlich auch auf eine gewartet, aber die kam nicht."Hermine sieht Harry vorwurfsvoll an. „Du liebst sie, Harry?"fragt Ron unglaubwürdig. „Ich weiß nicht, man!"Betretenes Schweigen macht sich breit. „Ich denke Ginny hat Recht. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag und wir sollten alle ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht euch allen."Cho gibt Ron noch einen Kuss und geht in Richtung Ravenclaw-Turm. „Komm Viktor, du kannst bei uns im Zimmer schlafen, wir zaubern dir noch ein Bett."Sagt Harry und damit verschwinden sie durch das Portraitloch der Fetten Dame. 


	4. Er gehört zu mir

Kapitel 4  
  
Am nächsten Morgen –  
  
Hermine steht unter der Dusche im Schülersprecherbad, welches sie ja nun für sich allein hat und singt sie aus vollem Halse:  
  
„Er gehört zu mir, wie mein Name an der Tür.  
  
Und ich weiß er bleibt hier.  
  
Nie vergesse ich unseren ersten Tag  
  
Na na na na na  
  
Den ich fühlte gleich das er mich mag.  
  
Na na na na na  
  
Ist es wahre Liebe, die nie mehr vergeht  
  
Oder wird die Liebe vom Winde verweht  
  
Er gehört zu mir, wie mein Name der Tür  
  
Und ich weiß er bleibt hier.  
  
Alles fangen wir gemeinsam an  
  
Er gehört zu mir für immer zu mir."  
  
Er liebt mich, denkt sie, er liebt mich wirklich. Wie konnte ich nur je an ihm zweifeln? Sie steigt aus der Dusche als es plötzlich an der Tür klopft. Sie wickelt sich schnell in ein Handtuch und öffnet die Tür. „Hallo Viktor." „Ähm, ... äh hallo"stammelt er. Er ist ja richtig nervös, findet Hermine. „Ich dachte du wärst schon fertig. Ich wollte dich zum Frühstück abholen. Ich warte dann vor der Großen Halle auf dich!"Und weg ist er. Verdattert schließt Hermine die Tür. Warum war er denn nur so nervös? Sie blickt in den Spiegel und sieht wie verdammt knapp ihr Handtuch ist. Es bedeckt sie gerade so. Oh mein Gott, aber eigentlich ist es ja total süß, dass er so reagiert hat. Sie zieht sich zügig an und kämt sich schnell die Haare. Zehn Minuten später ist sie ebenfalls vor der Großen Halle. „Guten Morgen erst mal mein Schatz."Sagt sie und gibt Viktor einen Kuss. Beim Betreten der Halle sieht sie, dass alle nächtlichen Schäden beseitigt worden sind und sie aussieht wie immer. Sie setzen sich zu den anderen an den Gryffindor –Tisch und beginnen zu essen. Die Halle ist ziemlich voll, viele Schüler sind anwesend. Die Stimmung ist jedoch sehr bedrückt, für so viele Schüler ist es verdammt ruhig. „Meine lieben Schüler!"Albus Dumbledore erhebt sich. „Da nun fast alle Schüler anwesend sind möchte ich folgendes bekannt geben: Heute um 12 Uhr findet die Trauerfeier der gestern verstorbenen Schüler statt. Es werden auch deren Eltern anwesend sein. Ich bitte euch ihnen den gebotenen Respekt entgegen zu bringen. Der Hogwarts-Express wird dadurch ausnahmsweise erst um 14 Uhr losfahren. Bitte seien sie bis dahin abfahrtbereit. Und nun noch guten Appetit!" Ein Gemurmel bricht in der Halle aus. "Das ging aber schnell mit der Organisation der Trauerfeier." wundert sich Ginny.  
  
"Du weißt doch bei Colin und Cedric war sie auch kurze Zeit später." antwortet Hermine.  
  
"Ich bin ja mal auf das Training heute Nachmittag gespannt. Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass dies das erste Mal ist, dass wir über die Sommerferien in Hogwarts bleiben!"  
  
"Ich hoffe, ich lerne viele neue Dinge, die ich auch als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste anwenden kann. Ich würde gerne wissen, was Professor Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht hat mich gleich nach der Schule zum Lehrer zu machen." Wirft Ron ein.  
  
"Du hättest ja ablehnen können, wenn du dir es nicht zutraust." Sagt Hermine.  
  
"Und, was hätte ich dann machen sollen? Nee, nee das Angebot kommt schon ganz gelegen."  
  
"Vielleicht hat er dich gefragt, weil du doch im 6. Jahr mit Harry ganz allein gegen Bellatrix Lestrange und die Väter von Grabbe und Goyle gekämpft hast. Bellatrix habt ihr besiegt und die Väter sitzen in Askaban. Bellatrix Lestrange wurde ja daraufhin von Du-weißt-schon-wen getötet. Und das 7. Jahr hast du jetzt mit UTZs abgeschlossen. Und da Harry Auror werden will, hat Dumbledore halt dich gefragt. Du hast ja genug Erfahrungen gesammelt im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen."  
  
"Sag mal Ginny, wann lernst du es endlich seinen Namen auszusprechen, wie willst du dann gegen ihn kämpfen?" sagt Harry leicht säuerlich. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich vielleicht nicht so stark bin, wie du dir das vorstellst."Sagt Ginny schnippisch, steht auf und verlässt den Tisch. „Ginny, Ginny, warte doch! So war es doch gar nicht gemeint."Ruft er ihr hinterher und fügt leise hinzu: „Ich mag dich doch so wie du bist." „Dann sag es ihr endlich, Harry!"fordert Hermine. „Ich kann nicht! Weißt du denn nicht mehr was letztes Jahr mit Claire passiert ist, als ich mich in sie verliebt habe? Voldemort hat sie getötet und das sollte Ginny nicht unbedingt auch passieren, oder? Außerdem weiß ich nicht, was ich für sie fühle." „Meinst du das Muggel-Mädchen aus Little Whinging?"fragt Ron. „Sag mal, wie viele Claires, in die Harry verliebt war, kennst du denn noch?"fragt Hermine und wirft Ron einen ironischen Blick zu. Dabei bemerkt sie, wie schlecht es Harry doch bei der Sache gehen muss und wechselt das Thema.  
  
--- 12 Uhr Mittags ---  
  
Die Große Halle ist stillvoll geschmückt und überall stehen weiße Lilien. Professor Sprout hat Trauerblumen auf die Haustische gestellt. Diese weinen jetzt still vor sich hin. Der Lehrertisch ist verschwunden und vier weiße Särge stehen an seiner Stelle. Darüber hängen vier große Plakate mit den Bildern der Verstorbenen. Die Schüler sitzen an den Haustischen tragen Trauerflor. Die Lehrer sitzen mit den Eltern an einem gesonderten Tisch. Vor den Särgen steht ein Rednerpult, zu welchem sich Dumbledore begibt.  
  
„Meine lieben Schüler, meine lieben Kollegen, liebe Eltern! Dies ist wohl einer der traurigsten Schulabschlüsse, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Vier Schüler wurden gestern getötet und wie das Schicksal so wollte, aus jedem Haus einer. Malcolm Baddock, Slytherin, Terry Boot, Ravenclaw, Eleanor Branstone, Hufflepuff, Nathalie McDonald, Gryffindor  
  
- Mrs. McDonald bricht weinend zusammen und wird von ihrem Mann gerade noch aufgefangen. -  
  
Ich möchte den Eltern und Freunden mein herzlichstes Beileid aussprechen. Bei so einem Verlust fehlen einem einfach die Worte.  
  
- Dumbledore schaut zu Boden. Er weiß wirklich nicht mehr, was er sagen soll, denkt Hermine -  
  
Ich bitte nun die Schüler an den Särgen vorbeizugehen und ihnen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.  
  
Die Schüler erheben sich langsam und gehen mit gesenkten Köpfen an den offenen Särgen vorbei. Einige Mädchen fangen an zu weinen, doch auch einigen Jungen stehen die Tränen in den Augen. Harry steht hinter Ginny und als er merkt das auch sie weint, nimmt er ihre Hand. Er stockt einen Moment, drückt die Hand kurz und lässt sie wieder los. Ginny scheint es noch nicht ein mal gemerkt zu haben.  
  
---Am Abend---  
  
Harry, Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Viktor sitzen im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. „Obwohl es so ein trauriger Anlass war, hat das Essen sehr gut geschmeckt, nicht?"fragt Ron. „Du kannst auch nur an das eine denken, stimmt´s? ........ Ich meine ESSEN!"fügt Hermine schnell hinzu, als sie sieht wie alle grinsen. „Ich find es ziemlich unheimlich so ganz allein im Schloss. Ich mein wir waren ja schon öfter über Weihnachten hier, aber jetzt so im Sommer und dann auch noch aus diesem Anlass."Sagt Ginny. „Ach wie spät ist es eigentlich? Müssen wir nicht bald zum Training? Viktor, Schatz, hast du eine Uhr?" „Ja, es ist genau 17.45 Uhr." „Dann sollten wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen. Um 18 Uhr soll es doch los gehen. Dennis, Neville, Dean und Seamus kommt ihr? Wir wollen langsam los" Die acht Gryffindor und Viktor gehen durch die Flure von Hogwarts. Auf ihrem Weg treffen sie auf die sechs Ravenclwas, die ebenfalls am Training teilnehmen werden. Gemeinsam erreichen sie den Raum der Wünsche und treten ein. Die sechs Hufflepuffs und die sechs Slytherin sind schon anwesend, ebenso wir einige Mitglieder von Orden. „Guten Abend! Mich müsstet ihr eigentlich noch kennen. Ich bin Remus Lupin und habe hier ein Jahr lang Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Das hier neben mir ist Nymphadora Tonks und der Mann daneben ist Mad-Eye Moody. Die beiden sind vollkommen ausgebildete Auroren und werden uns bei unserem Training unterstützen. Wir werden uns alle duzen und mit dem Vornamen ansprechen und.." „Mich nennt ihr bitte Tonks. Meine Mutter war betrunken, als sie meinen Vorname aussuchte."Wirft Tonks ein und grinst. „Gut, das hätten wir dann auch geklärt. Das Training sieht folgender Maßen aus: Ihr werdet nicht nur neue Zaubersprüche lernen, sondern euch auch körperlich fit halten. Gleich morgen vor dem Frühstück werden wir eine Runde um den See laufen und nach dem Frühstück werdet ihr bei Professor Snape einen sehr wirksamen Trank brauen, der hilft wenn man vom Crucio- Fluch getroffen wurde. Ja, nicht nur die Todesser haben neue Waffen, sondern auch wir." „Nicht mal nach unserem Abschluss sind wir vor Snape sicher."Flüstert Harry. „Sagtest du was, Harry?" „Nein, nein, nichts wichtiges."Er grinst. „Ach ja, und was auch noch wichtig ist, wir müssen uns gegenseitig blind Vertrauen können." - Die Slytherin werden mit ungläubigen Blicken betrachtet, die sagen wollen: Denen sollen wir Vertrauen? - „Daher werden wir jetzt eine Übung machen. Bitte bildet Dreier-Gruppen. Der, der in der Mitte steht, schließt bitte die Augen und lässt sich nach vorne und nach hinten fallen. Die anderen beiden fangen ihn auf und schubsen ihn dann in die andere Richtung. So lernt ihr am besten eurem gegenüber zu Vertrauen. Fangt bitte an!" Die Schüler bilden die Gruppen und üben, als plötzlich ein lautes Dröhnen durch Hogwarts geht. „Da muss jemand appariert sein!"ruft Ron ganz aufgeregt. „Ihr bleibt ihr, wir werden das erledigen. Remus, Tonks, kommt ihr?"Sagt Moody und läuft los. 


	5. Überraschung

Kapitel 5  
  
Die Schüler bleiben zurück und gucken sich verwundert um. Wer könnte hier bloß appariert sein? Hoffentlich nicht schon wieder Todesser. Wir haben doch den letzten Angriff noch kaum verdaut. Nur weil wir uns gegenseitig ein wenig abgelenkt haben, sind wir nicht in der Trauer versunken, denkt Hermine.  
  
„Na, habt ihr keine Angst es könnten Todesser sein?"fragt Crabbe hämisch.  
  
„Du bist nur so mutig, weil es deine Freunde sind."Ruft Harry.  
  
„Und wenn dem so wäre?"  
  
„Dann werde ich dich fertig machen wie deinen Vater."  
  
„Das wirst du mir noch büßen, dass du meinen Vater nach Askaban gebracht hast. Ich denke wir werden hier sehr nützliche Dinge lernen."  
  
„Du hast Glück, dass Professor Dumbledore dir vertraut. Ich tue das nicht und werde dich im Auge behalten, du Ratte!"  
  
"Nimm das sofort zurück, Halbblut!"  
  
„Was willst du jetzt tun? Willst du dich etwa duellieren? Dann weiß Dumbledore endlich, dass du ein Verräter bist. Außerdem seit Malfoy weg ist, bist du ganz schön kleinlaut geworden."  
  
„Er wird aber nicht allein gegen dich kämpfen."Rufen Goyle, Millicent und Pansy.  
  
„Harry aber auch nicht!"ruft Ginny und sie, Hermine und Ron stellen sich hinter ihn. Die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs sehen mehr oder weniger hilflos zu wie die Gryffindor und Slytherins sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüber stehen, als Professor Dumbledore mit Fred und George Weasley den Raum der Wünsche betreten.  
  
„Was ist denn hier los?"fragt er.  
  
„Wir, ...ähm .... wir vergleichen nur unsere Zauberstäbe miteinander."Sagt Harry und wirft Crabbe einen wütenden Blick zu.  
  
„Ja, ja genau."Sagt er und alle stecken ihre Zauberstäbe schnell wieder ein.  
  
„Ok! Na dann, schaut mal wen ich mitgebracht habe. Ich denke ihr solltet sie noch gut kennen!"  
  
„Hallo Leute! Wir wollten euch nur einen Streich spielen. Von Mum und Dad haben wir erfahren, dass man jetzt nach Hogwarts apparieren kann, zwar nicht ganz unbemerkt, aber das war uns ja gerade Recht. Und, habt ihr euch schön erschocken?"fragt Fred.  
  
„Genau und deswegen wollten wir euch unsere Hilfe anbieten. Also, wenn ihr jemanden einen Streich spielen wollt, dann wisst ihr ja an wen ihr euch wenden könnt, nicht? Nein, im Ernst,„ sagt George und dreht sich zu Professor Dumbledore um „wenn wir was für euch tun können, dann lasst es uns wissen! So, und nun werden wir mal Peeves suchen und ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden, denn unserer kleiner Bruder hat uns erzählt, das in den letzten beiden Jahren hier nicht viele Streiche gespielt worden, nicht Ron? Das kann ja so nicht weiter gehen. Ciao!"Fred und George grinsen noch mal breit und verlassen dann den Raum.  
  
„Hey, ich bin inzwischen einen halben Kopf größer als ihr."Ruft Ron ihnen aufgeregt hinterher.  
  
„So, ich glaube das hätten wir dann."Sagt Remus und betritt mit Tonks und Mad-Eye den Raum. „Das die beiden auch nie erwachsen werden. Ich denke wir hatten für heute genug Aufregung. Geht bitte in eure Gemeinschaftsräume, wir werden dann morgen weiter machen. Ach ja und ich möchte keinen nachts auf den Gängen treffen, ist das klar. Im Moment ist Hogwarts nicht sicher und auch wenn ihr schon volljährig seid (A/N: In der Zaubererwelt ist man doch mit 17 volljährig, oder?), bleibt ihr bitte in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen beziehungsweise in euren Schlafsälen. Ich empfehle euch bald schlafen zu gehen, denn morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag. Gute Nacht!"  
  
Die Schüler verlassen den Raum. Draußen auf dem Flur gibt Ron Cho noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und verschwindet dann mit den anderen in Richtung Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht haben, denken sie noch gar nicht daran schlafen zu gehen. Sie setzen sich in die Sessel rund um den Kamin und beginnen sich über dies und jenes zu unterhalten. Hermine sitzt gedankenverloren im gleichen Sessel wie Viktor und kuschelt sich an hin. Eigentlich kann sie sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass dies der letzte Sommer in Hogwarts ist. Hoffentlich schaffen sie es endlich Voldemort zu besiegen, damit sie alle eine ruhige Zukunft vor sich haben. Ihre Freunde sehen alle doch sehr bedrückt aus, findet sie. Obwohl das natürlich niemand zugeben würde. Aber dennoch hat sie ziemliche Angst, denn Harry hat ihr von der Prophezeiung erzählt und dass heißt entweder er oder Voldemort müssen sterben. Sie will sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passiert, wenn Harry stirbt. Erstens würde sie ihren besten Freund verlieren und zweitens könnte dann Voldemort über die ganze Zaubererwelt herrschen. Er würde dann bestimmt nicht vor der Muggel-Welt halt machen, so sehr wie er Muggels verabscheut. Was würde dann aus ihren Eltern werden Sie könnte sich gar nicht gegen die Todesser wehren, wie so viele andere Muggel auch. Hermine merkt wie niedergeschlagen sie ist und beschließt ins Bett zu gehen.  
  
„Gute Nacht Viktor, ich geh jetzt ins Bett."Sagt sie und gibt ihm einen Kuss.  
  
„Gute Nacht meine Süße, schlaf gut und träum was schönes!"  
  
„Warte Hermine, ich komme mit."Ruft Ginny ihr hinterher. „Gute Nacht alle zusammen."  
  
Ginny und Hermine gehen gemeinsam zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch. Da sie die einzigen Mädchen sind, haben sie beschlossen sich ein Raum zuteilen. Sie ziehen ihre Pyjamas an und legen sich ins Bett.  
  
„Was ist mit dir los Hermine, du siehst so traurig aus."  
  
„Ach gar nichts!"  
  
„Das glaub ich dir nicht. Seit wir wieder zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum sind, hast du nicht ein Wort gesagt."  
  
Hermine überlegt fieberhaft was sie jetzt sagen könnte, denn Ginny weiß nicht von der Prophezeiung. Harry wollte nicht, dass sie es erfährt.  
  
„Es ist wirklich nichts. Ich hab nur an die Trauerfeier gedacht und da bin ich halt ein bisschen betrübt geworden. Immerhin sind vier Hogwartsschüler gestorben."  
  
„Ja, das ist schrecklich. Ich musste echt weinen, ich habe totales Mitleid mit den Eltern. Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen wie das ist sein Kind zu verlieren. Aber wer weiß, ob ich mal später Kinder haben werde. Ich brauch erst mal den richtigen Mann dazu."  
  
„Ich dachte den hättest du schon längst gefunden?"fragt Hermine verwirrt.  
  
„Wenn du damit Harry meinst. Den kann ich doch vergessen. Der will doch gar nichts von mir. Ich habe schon so viele Andeutungen gemacht, dass ich ihn sehr mag, aber nichts kam zurück."  
  
„Glaub mir Ginny, er mag dich wirklich sehr. Er ist sich seiner Gefühle nur noch nicht ganz bewusst und dann hat er noch Angst, dass dir das gleiche passiert wie Claire."  
  
„Aber ich bin doch eine Hexe und kein Muggel. Ich könnte mich schon verteidigen."  
  
„Voldemort hat ihm schon so viele Menschen geraubt, die er geliebt hat. Erst seine Eltern, dann Sirius und dann noch Claire, da will er dich nicht auch noch verlieren. Das Risiko ist ihm einfach zu groß."  
  
„Und, was kann ich dafür?"ruft sie erbost „Glaubt er mir geht es besser, wenn er sich von mir abwendet? Dann soll mich Voldemort lieber töten, als dass ich ohne Harry leben muss. Hermine verstehst du, ich will keinen anderen."  
  
„Ja, ich kann dich verstehen. Ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne Viktor auch nicht mehr vorstellen!"  
  
„Sag mal"fragt Ginny und plötzlich muss sie grinsen „wie weit seid ihr eigentlich schon gegangen? Du weißt schon was ich meine! Ich meine letzten Sommer warst du die meiste Zeit der Ferien bei ihm."  
  
Hermine errötet, was Ginny Gott sei Dank wegen der Dunkelheit nicht sehen kann.  
  
„Ach eigentlich ist nichts weiter passiert!"  
  
„Ach komm schon Hermine, ich hab die grab mein Herz ausgeschüttet. Jetzt will ich was von dir hören!"  
  
„Also gut, wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen wenn du das meinst. Aber ich glaube lange wird es nicht mehr dauern. Ich will aber das es perfekt wird und nicht so ne Hoppla-Hopp-Nummer. Es muss etwas ganz besonderes werden. Es ist schließlich mein erstes Mal. Meinst du Ron und Cho haben schon?"  
  
„Nein, haben sie nicht, ich habe Ron letztens gefragt. Ach man, alle haben einen Partner, nur ich werde die ewig Jungfrau bleiben."  
  
„Jetzt fang nicht wieder damit an. Vertrau mir Ginny, Harry wird dir noch seine Liebe gestehen und dann werdet auch ihr glücklich. Aber jetzt lass uns erst mal schlafen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag! Gute Nacht!"  
  
„Gute Nacht Hermine und danke es geht mir ehrlich schon besser."  
  
Beide schlafen auf der Stelle ein. 


	6. Training und nächtliche Gespräche

Kapitel 6  
  
Die nächsten Tage unterscheiden sich durchaus von denen, als Harry, Ron und Hermine noch zur Schule gegangen sind. Morgens vor dem Frühstück machen sie Sport, dann natürlich Frühstück. Es folgen die Stunden mit Snape, nach dem Mittag trainieren sie mit den beiden Auroren und Remus und wenn sie mit dem Abendessen fertig sind, gehen sie häufig noch eine Stunde in den Raum der Wünsche um die neuen Zaubersprüche nachzutrainieren und zu verbessern. Jeden Abend sitze sie erschöpft in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen und lassen den Tag Revue passieren. „Der neue Trank, den Snape entwickelt hat, der hat es ganz schön in sich!" meint Neville betrübt. Er hat immer noch Angst vor Snape, obwohl er ja nichts mehr von ihm zu befürchten hat. Aber sieben Jahre Demütigung gehen nun mal nicht spurlos en einem vorbei. Snape lässt sich den „Spaß"auch nicht nehmen Neville weiter zu triezen, sehr zur Erheiterung der Slytherins. Ich glaube ich werde mal ein Wort mit ihm reden, denkt Hermine. Was soll er schon machen? Mir Punkte abziehen? „Ja, aber du weißt, dass du mit diesem Trank gegen den Crucio-Fluch für eine gewisse Zeit fast immun werden kannst. Das ist sehr wichtig!"sagt Hermine. Sie ist schon wieder die einzige, bei der der Trank auf anhieb klappte. „Ich fand heute das Training mit Tonks, Remus und Mad-Eye echt toll."Sagt Ginny und grinst. „Ist ja auch kein Wunder! Ihr Mädchen brauchtet euch ja auch nicht verkleiden und vor allem nicht als Mädchen."sagt Harry. „Ihr saht aber so süß aus in den Röcken und Kleidern."Ginny fängt aus vollem Hals an zu lachen. „Schön, wenn wir zu eurer Unterhaltung beigetragen haben. Ich freu mich schon auf nächste Woche, wenn ihr zu Jungs werdet." „du weißt doch Harry, dass es wichtig ist sich gegenseitig zu vertrauen. Um sich aber richtig vertrauen zu können, muss man doch wissen wie das andere Geschlecht sich fühlt, denkt und handelt. Das hat doch Tonks alles erklärt. Habt ihr etwa nicht zugehört? Und der Zauberspruch von Tonks war echt nicht schlecht! Ein Mädchen mit so zerzausten Haaren hab ich echt noch nicht gesehen. Ihr saht echt zum Schreien aus."Sagt Hermine und fängt jetzt auch an zu lachen. „Du hättest dich sehen sollen!" „jetzt reicht es aber!"ruft Ron. „Wir wollen das so schnell wie möglich vergessen!" „Ok, ok, aber das wird ganz schön schwer mit diesen Fotos."Sagt Ginny. „Welche Fotos?"rufen die Jungs wie aus einem Mund. „Na die hier!"Ginny zieht ein Stapel Fotos aus ihrem Umhang, auf denen sind die Gryffindor-Jungs als Mädchen zu sehen. Ron mit langen roten Haaren und einem roten Kleid, Neville mit Pagenschnitt und einem geblümten Rock mit weißer Bluse. Harry mit seinen langen zerzausten Haaren trägt genau wie Viktor bzw. Viktoria ein grünes Kleid. Dean und Seamus sehen ebenfalls sehr lustig aus in ihren karierten Röcken. Ginny und Hermine springen auf. Sie gucken sich an, hacken sich unter und fangen an zu singen:  
  
„Mir gehts so gut, weil ich ein Mädchen bin,  
  
weil ich ein Mädchen bin,  
  
komm doch mal rüber man und setz dich zu mir hin,  
  
weil ich ein Mädchen bin,  
  
weil ich ein Mädchen bin,  
  
keine Wiederrede man, weil ich ja sowieso gewinn,  
  
weil ich ein Mädchen bin!"  
  
„Jetzt reichts!"ruft Viktor „Jetzt machen wir euch fertig!" Die beiden Mädchen können sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, als sie das erste Kissen am Kopf trifft. „Ach so ist das also, ihr wollt Krieg, na den könnt ihr haben!" Eine wilde Kissenschlacht entbrennt im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Ginny und Hermine haben keine Chance gegen diese Übermacht an Jungs. Schon bald müssen sie sich geschlagen geben. „Ok, ok hier habt ihr sie."Sagt Ginny und gibt ihnen die Fotos. „Komm Hermine wir gehen ins Bett, mit solchen wollen wir nichts zu tun haben!" Hermine gibt Viktor einen innigen Kuss und geht mit Ginny die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch. Ginny dreht sich auf der Treppe noch mal um und grinst die Jungs breit an. „Hab ich euch eigentlich gesagt, dass wir oben noch mehr Abzüge haben!" Doch bevor sie ein weiteres Kissen trifft ist auch sie nach oben verschwunden.  
  
-Nachts-  
  
Ginny wacht mitten in der Nacht auf. Es ist erst zwei Uhr. Sie könnte noch fünf Stunden schlafen. Hermine schläft tief und fest. Sie beschließt runter zu gehen und sich ein bißchen vor den Kamin zu setzen bis sie wieder schläfrig wird. Als sie in ihrem Morgenmantel auf der Treppe steht, sieht sie, dass noch jemand vor dem Kamin sitzt. Es ist Harry. Sie dreht sich um und will schon wieder nach oben gehen. „Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?"fragt Harry. Ginny stockt und dreht sich um. „Ja!" „Komm her und setz dich zu mir. Bitte!"Ginny geht rüber zu ihm und setzt sich zu ihm in den Zweisitzer. „Wieso kannst du nicht schlafen?"fragt sie. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube ich hab Angst, dass ich wieder träume. Ich hab gestern erst wieder geträumt." „Was hast du denn geträumt?" „Ist nicht so wichtig!" „Wenn es nicht so wichtig wäre, würdest du nicht hier unten sitzen und dir die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen." „Ok, ich sag es dir! Voldemort hat dich getötet!"Ginny verschlägt es die Sprache. „Ginny, versprich mir eins. Pass bitte immer auf dich auf. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich dich verliere." „Ok!"flüstert sie. Harry schaut sie an und legt den Arm um sie. „Du wirst mich nicht verlieren!"Sie kuschelt sich an ihn und schläft nach kurzer Zeit wieder ein.  
  
(A/N: Ich weiß, dass ist nicht aus Hermines Sicht geschrieben, aber ich musste die Szene einfach schreiben.)  
  
-Morgens-  
  
„Ginny, Ginny, wach auf!"sagt Hermine. Sie sieht so zufrieden und glücklich aus, wie sie hier so liegt und schläft. Ginny regt sich langsam. „Guten Morgen Ginny!" „Wo ist Harry?"fragt sie verwundert. „Keine Ahnung, ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen. Ich denke er ist oben im Bett oder schon beim Frühstück, wieso?" „Ach nichts!"Ginny sieht auf einmal sehr traurig aus, findet Hermine. „Ich mache mich schnell fertig, du kannst ja schon mal vor gehen. Ich komme nach!" „Ok! Ach ja, denk dran, heute brauche wir kein Sport machen."  
  
Am Frühstückstisch sitzt Hermine neben Viktor und unterhält sich angeregt mit ihm. „Sag mal kannst du eigentlich so lange vom Training entfernt bleiben?" „Ja! Mein Trainer hat mir eine Eule geschickt, dass bis auf weiteres kein Training statt findet. Die Leute interessieren sich im Moment nicht so sehr für Quidditch. Alle haben Angst vor einen zweiten Krieg. Das heißt ich kann bei dir bleiben." „Das ist schön! Vielleicht können wir uns ja heute abend ein bißchen abseilen und ein wenig Zeit allein verbringen?"Hermine lächelt verschmitzt. „Woran denkst du denn schon wieder?" „das wirst du ja sehen"Hermine guckt ihn verführerisch an. Ron, der neben Harry sitzt fragt ihn: „Sag mal man, wo warst du denn eigentliche letzte Nacht?" „Wo soll ich schon gewesen sein?" „Als ich nämlich mal kurz wach war, hab ich gesehen das dein Bett leer war." „Ach so, ich saß unten vorm Kamin." „Und, was hast du da gemacht?" „Nichts von Bedeutung. Ist egal!" Ginny, die gerade am Tisch angekommen ist, hat das ganze Gespräch mitbekommen. Sie läuft dunkelrot an und fängt an zu schreien: „Harry Potter, nur damit du es weißt: Du kannst mir für alle Zeit gestohlen bleiben!"Ginnys Augen werden feucht und sie rennt aus der Halle. Die anderen Schüler schauen verdattert zu Harry. Was hat er bloß angestellt, damit Ginny so wütend wird. Hermine geht langsam ein Licht auf, was mit Ginny heute morgen los war. „Ich glaub ich hab ihr irgendwie weh getan"sagt Harry leise „Das wollte ich doch nicht! Verdammter Mist!!!" 


	7. Ein Bett voller Rosen

Kapitel 7  
  
„Nur irgendwie Harry? Ich glaube du hast ihr verdammt weh getan. Wie willst du das nur wieder gut machen? Was ist zwischen euch eigentlich passiert? Ich habe heute morgen Ginny im Sessel gefunden."sagt Hermine Doch bevor Harry antworten kann, fliegen plötzlich die Eulen in die Große Halle. Eine fliegt direkt zu Hermine und bringt ihr den Tagespropheten. „Seht mal Leute, was hier steht:  
  
´Der Zaubereiminister Arthur Weasley gibt bekannt: Die Riesen sind zu Du- weißt-schon-wen übergelaufen. Die Zerstörung mehrerer Häuser in der Muggel-Siedlung Little Whinging ist geklärt. Das Zaubereiministerium hat jetzt herausgefunden, dass es Riesen aus den Gebirgen in Russland waren. Sie sind wieder nach Groß Britannien gekommen. Aus zuverlässiger Quelle haben wir außerdem erfahren, dass diese im Auftrag für dessen Name nicht genannt werden braucht gehandelt haben. Sie haben höchstwahrscheinlich nach Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, gesucht. Wie glücklicher Weise bekannt gegeben werden darf, haben sie ihn nicht gefunden. Er hält sich an einem sicheren Ort auf, versicherte Minister Weasley. Die Muggel, die den Angriff miterlebt haben, wurden mit dem Amnesia-Zauber belegt. Ihnen wurde erzählt, dass ihrer Häuser durch das seltene Muggel-Naturereignis Erdbeben zerstört wurden. Der Zaubereiminister wurde gefragt, was er gegen die Riesen unternehmen werde? Er antwortete, dass er auf gar keinem Fall Magie einsetzen werde, da sie dies am meisten hassten. Er werde versuchen, sie wieder auf unsere Seite zu bringen. Wie er das allerdings anstellen werde, verriet er nicht. Wir fragen uns daher, ist Arthur Weasley immer noch zu Recht Minister? Er ist seit dem plötzlichen Tod von Kingsley Shaklebolt (A/N: Nachfolger von Fudge) vor anderthalb Jahren Minister und Du-weißt-schon-wer ist immer noch nicht besiegt. Seit dieser Zeit sind unzählige Tote zu beklagen, Zauber, Hexen und sogar Muggel sind dem Dunklen Lord zum Opfer gefallen...  
  
Ich glaub, dass reicht, das geht jetzt so die ganze Zeit weiter."Sagt Hermine, als sie sieht wie wütend Ron aussieht. „Die haben auch nichts besseres zu tun, als auf meinem Vater herum zu hacken. Dass er es geschafft hat die Dementoren wieder auf unsere Seite zu ziehen oder viele Todesser nach Askaban gebracht hat, davon schreiben sie nichts, immer nur das Schlechte, ja klar, warum auch nicht? Ich hätte nicht schlecht Lust ihnen mal kräftig in den Arsch zu treten"ruft Ron. „Ist ja gut, beruhige dich wieder! Ich kann dich ja verstehen. Und wenn sie noch einmal schreiben ´der Junge, der lebt dann werde ich dir helfen sie aufzumischen. Aber das bringt es ja auch nicht, irgendwelche Zeitungsfritzen zu verprügeln"Sagt Harry. „ Jetzt mal im Ernst"sagt Hermine „ So kann es doch nicht weiter gehen. Wir müssen endlich mal was unternehmen. Meint ihr ich will in einer Welt leben, in der man sich noch nicht mal auf die Straße traut, weil man jeden Moment mit einen Angriff rechnen muss?" „Nun aber mal langsam, Miss Granger! Glauben sie wirklich sie könnten da einfach so raus spazieren und den Dunklen Lord besiegen? Sie sind doch sonst so vernünftig."sagt Professor McGonagall. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Außerdem kann nur Harry ihn besiegen, das weiß ich ja, aber diese Ohnmacht, der wir im Moment ausgesetzt sind, macht mich wahnsinnig." „Das kann ich gut verstehen, aber genießen sie lieber die Zeit, die sie noch hier sind, denn sie sind hier einigermaßen sicher. Wenn erst ein offener Krieg ausbricht, dann .., ach, ich will gar nicht daran denken. Ich kann mich noch ganz gut an 1980 erinnern, als ER schon mal sehr mächtig war. Aber gehen sie jetzt bitte erst mal in den Kerker zu Professor Snape, der wartet bestimmt schon auf sie."  
  
- Im Kerker -  
  
Als sie vor der Kerkertür ankommen, sehen sie Ginny dort schon stehen. Sie hat ganz rot geweinte Augen. „Komm schon Harry, geh zu ihr und entschuldige dich!"sagt Hermine. „Ok!"seufzt Harry und geht zu Ginny hinüber. Hermine sieht wie ihm die Knie zittern. „Ähm Ginny..!"stottert er. „Ich wollte nur.." „Was willst du nur, he?"fährt sie ihn an. „Willst du mir mal wieder weh tun? Oder zur Abwechslung mich mal demütigen?" „Nein, nein das stimmt nicht und das weißt du auch ganz genau!" „Ach ja, heute morgen hat sich das irgendwie anders angehört. ´Ach nichts von Bedeutung Ron oder wie war das?" „Wenn du mir nichts bedeuten würdest, dann würde ich mich doch nicht bei dir entschuldigen wollen, oder?" „Deine Entschuldigung kannst du dir sonst wo hinstecken. Das kannst du nicht wieder gut machen!"Ginny rauscht aus dem Kerker „Na, Mr. Potter haben wir Probleme mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht"schnarrt Snape und seine schmalen Lippen kräuselten sich vor Vergnügen. „Lassen sie mich in Ruhe, Snape!"poltert Harry „Professor Snape, wenn ich bitten darf."Keift er zurück „Ich bin nicht mehr ihr Schüler! Wollen sie mich etwa jetzt nachsitzen lassen?" „Sie werden schon sehen was sie davon haben Mr. Potter. Es gibt schlimmeres als Nachsitzen."Er lächelt hämisch „Wo wollen sie hin Miss Granger?" „Ich werde zu Ginny gehen! Sie braucht mich jetzt." „Das werden sie ganz sicher nicht. Sie bleiben hier! Sie haben jetzt 2 Stunden Zaubertränke!" „Sie wissen genau, dass ich den Trank brauen kann. Und da sie gestern angekündigt haben, dass sie heute Wiederholungsstunden machen, denke ich, dass ich getrost fehlen kann! Bis morgen, Professor Snape!" „Das ist eine Unverschämtheit! Sie können von Glück sagen, dass sie nicht mehr meine Schülerin sind! So, die anderen kommen jetzt mit hinein. So einen Zirkus dulde ich nicht. Zaubertränke ist eine hohe Kunst! Ihr werdet alle sehen, was ihr davon habt, wenn ihr euch mit mir anlegt!"  
  
Hermine rennt die Gänge von Hogwarts entlang auf der Suche nach Ginny. Wo kann sie nur stecken? Plötzlich kommt ihr eine Idee. Sie rennt auf die Mädchentoilette. Und richtig, hier sitz Ginny zusammen gekauert in einer Ecke und weint bitterlich. Um sie herum schwebt die Maulende Myrte. „Ha, ha, ha guckt sie euch an. Ganz verheult und total fertig. Jetzt wird dich kein Junge mehr mögen, so wie du jetzt aussiehst! Ha, ha, ha!" „Lass sie in Ruhe Myrte oder soll ich dich daran erinnern wie du aussiehst?"sagt Hermine. „Das ist gemein! Was soll das? Nie darf ich mal Spaß haben. Ihr wollt mich immer nur heulen sehen!"Die Maulende Myrte fängt herzzerreißend an zu schluchzten und verschwindet in ihrer Kabine. „Ach komm Ginny, ist ja gut! Das wird schon wieder!" „Ich....., ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Harry mir so was an tut!" „Ich weiß! Aber er hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint!" „Wieso hat er es dann aber gesagt, wenn er es nicht so meint?" „Du weißt doch: JUNGS!" „Ja, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich ihm das verzeihen soll? Er hat mir so weh getan! In der Nacht sagt er noch, er will mich nicht verlieren und am nächsten Morgen ist er einfach verschwunden und dann sagt er noch zu Ron, er habe nichts von Bedeutung gemacht. Was soll ich dann da denken?" „Das weiß er auch! Es tut ihm auch schrecklich leid, dass weiß ich. Er wird schon einen Weg finden, dass du ihm wieder verzeihst! Vertrau mir einfach, ok?" „Na gut! Aber ich kann nichts versprechen." „Nun komm, wir gehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, dann kannst du dich ein bisschen frisch machen. Wir haben bald Training bei Tonks, Remus und Mad- Eye" „Sag mal Hermine, wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?" „Das war nicht schwer. Hier hat dich doch damals Harry vor dem Basilisken und Voldemort gerettet. Mir war fast klar, dass du zum Eingang der Kammer des Schreckens gehst." „Man, bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?" Hermine und Ginny gucken sich an und fangen beide an zu lachen.  
  
-Am Abend - Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum-  
  
Harry sitzt im Sessel vor dem Kamin und grübelt vor sich hin. Ginny hat den ganzen Tag nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen und sie ist auch gleich nach dem Abendessen in den Mädchenschlafsaal verschwunden. „Wo wollt ihr hin?"fragt Harry Hermine und Viktor. „Ach, wir gehen noch eine Runde im Schloss spazieren!"Hermine errötet. „Na, dann viel Spaß!"Harry grinst. Hermine und Viktor klettern durch das Portraitloch. „Wo willst du denn mit mir hin mein Schatz?"fragt Viktor. „Lass dich überraschen!"antwortet Hermine. Man, ist sie aufgeregt. Ich hoffe er merkt nicht wie feucht meine Hände sind, denkt sie. Sie gehen schweigend und Hand in Hand durch die Schule. Sie bleiben vor einem ehemaligen Klassenzimmer stehen. Hermine öffnet die Tür. Sie hatte Professor McGonagall gefragt, ob sie den Raum haben könnte, um noch heute Abend ein bisschen alleine zu üben. Das hatte sie natürlich nicht vor. Sie betreten den Raum. „Wow, was ist das denn?"fragt Viktor. Der ganze Raum ist mit brennenden Kerzen und roten Rosen geschmückt und anstelle der Tische und Stühle steht mitten im Raum ein riesiges Himmelbett, das über und über mit Rosenblättern und weichen Kissen bedeckt ist. Hermine zieht Viktor hinüber zum Bett. Sie setzt ihn hin und setzt sich auf ihn. Sie fängt an ihn stürmisch zu küssen. Er ist ein wenig überrascht, aber lässt sich natürlich nicht lange bitten und fängt an ihre Küsse zu erwidern. Hermine zieht ihm langsam das T-Shirt über den Kopf. „Oh Wahnsinn!"sagt sie. Sie sieht seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Es hat also doch Vorteile mit einem Quidditchspieler zu gehen, denkt sie. Viktor zieht auch ihr das Oberteil aus. Sie trägt einen feinen Spitzen-BH. Er küsst ihren Hals und wandert langsam weiter zu ihrem Busen. Plötzlich hält er inne. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?"fragt er. Sie schaut ihm tief in die Augen. „Viktor, ich liebe dich vom ganzen Herzen. Wir hätten das schon viel eher tun sollen. Ich will dir wenigstens einmal ganz nach sein, bevor draußen das Chaos ausbricht und Voldemort seinen Krieg beginnt. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Menschen vorstellen, mit dem ich das hier teilen würde. Ich bin mir ganz sicher!"Hermine drückt Viktor sanft auf das Bett und fängt zur Bestätigung ihrer Aussage an seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen zu bedecken. 


	8. De Angriff und Veränderungen

Kapitel 8  
  
Hermines Herz schlägt ihr bis zum Hals. Sie hört wie Viktor anfängt immer schneller zu atmen.  
  
Plötzlich fängt das Bett an zu wackeln und ein ohrenbetäubendes Brummen geht durch Hogwarts. Das ganze Schloss fängt an zu zittern. Hermine und Viktor springen erschrocken aus dem Bett. Sie laufen zum Fenster und sehen auf der großen Wiese einen Drachen und einige Dutzend Todesser.  
  
"Oh beim Merlin, was ist denn jetzt hier los?" fragt Hermine.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht! Komm lass uns schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen."  
  
Sie ziehen sich an und rennen in Richtung Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf dem Weg dahin treffen sie schon auf die anderen.  
  
"Wir werden angegriffen!" sagt Harry.  
  
"Das wissen wir! Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"  
  
"Wir werden runtergehen in die Eingangshalle und werden dann weiter sehen. Dumbledore wird schon wissen was zu tun ist."  
  
In der Eingangshalle. Viele Schüler laufen quer durcheinander.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, wir werden angegriffen!"  
  
"Warum hilft uns niemand?"  
  
"Ich will hier weg!"  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
"Habt ihr das gesehen, dass ist ein ausgewachsener Ungarischer Hornschwanz!"  
  
"Ja, ja und dann noch die Todesser!"  
  
"Meine lieben Schüler! Bitte beruhigt euch! Hier drinnen kann euch nichts passieren. Die Mauern sind durch uralte Zauber geschützt."  
  
In diesem Moment kracht etwas gegen die alte eichene Tür, die bedenklich nachgibt.  
  
"Oh, ich glaub da werd ich doch noch mal nachhelfen: Claudere!" ruft Dumbledore und ein bronzefarbener Schleier legt sich über die Tür. Von außen hört man ständige ´Alohomora und ´Rumpere ianua Rufe und das permanente Donnern gegen die Tür.  
  
"Schnell trinkt das!" sagt Snape. "Aber denkt dran, hier seid nur ca. eine Stunde gegen den Crucio-Fluch immun."  
  
Aus den Augenwinkel glaubt Hermine gesehen zu haben, dass Ginny ihren Trank nicht getrunken hat. Aber als sie sieht, dass sie ein leeres Gefäß abgibt, zerschlagen sich ihre Zweifel.  
  
Die große Tür bricht. Ein schwerer, zwanzig Meter langer mit Platten gepanzerter Leib zwängt sich durch die Tür, gefolgt von den Todessern.  
  
"Seht mal, ich habe ein neues Haustier! Was man nicht alles mit den Crucio- Fluch schafft!" sagt Michael Corner, der selbstgefällig zwischen den Flügeln auf dem Rücken sitzt. Der Schwanz des Drachens ist mit hornigen Auswüchsen versehenen und wedelt gefährlich hin und her.  
  
"Mal gucken wie ich euch dressieren kann. Crucio!" ruft er und der Fluch fliegt Richtung Cho. Doch dieser prallt einfach von ihr ab.  
  
"Was?.....Wie?" Michael ist total verdattert.  
  
"Tja Mr. Corner, ich glaube auch wir haben einige neue Errungenschaften." sagt Dumbledore.  
  
"Das gibt es doch nicht. Das muss doch gehen! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" Er lässt neue Flüche auf die Schüler los, doch auch diese prallen einfach ab. Jetzt schlagen sie Schüler zurück.  
  
"Impedimenta!"  
  
"Stupor!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Einige Todesser fallen getroffen zu Boden. Darauf waren sie nicht vorbereitet. Es entbrennt ein großer Kampf. Die Schüler schlagen sich hervorragend. Die Todesser beginnen zu flüchten. Mit so einer massiven Gegenwehr haben sie nicht gerechnet. Michael Corner sitzt auf seinem  
  
Drachen und schreit:  
  
"Bleibt hier!"  
  
Auf einmal sieht er wie Ginny abwesend abseits des Geschehen steht.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Der Fluch trifft Ginny und sie bricht schreiend zusammen.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
Oh nein, denkt Hermine, sie hat tatsächlich ihren Trank nicht getrunken.  
  
"Harry, hilf ihr" ruft sie "sie hat ihn nicht getrunken!"  
  
Harry dreht sich zu Michael um.  
  
"Du Schwein, das wirst du mir büßen. Parvus belua!" Der Ungarische Hornschwanz beginnt zu schrumpfen. Michael Corner weiß gar nicht wie ihm geschieht, als er plötzlich Boden unter den Füßen spürt und sich zwischen seinen Beinen eine kleine drachenähnliche Echse befindet. Sie beginnen sich ein heißes Duell zu liefern. Ein Zauberspruch jagt den nächsten. Hermine sitzt neben Ginny, die sich langsam wieder erholt.  
  
"Wieso Ginny?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte, wenn mich ein Crucio-Fluch treffen sollte, dann würde ich meine anderen Schmerzen vergessen. Aber das war wohl ein Irrt.....NEIN, Harry, nicht!" Ginny springt auf und rennt hinüber zu Harry. Hermine sieht, dass er am Boden liegt und Michael den Zauberstab erhebt und einen Fluch auf Harry schickt. Ginny wirft sich vor ihn und er Fluch trifft sie. Sie wird zur Seite geschleudert und bleibt regungslos liegen.  
  
"Scheiße! Los lasst uns verschwinden! Morsmordre!" Michael und die Todesser disapparieren. In der Eingangshalle schwebt das Dunkle Mal.  
  
"Kommt, schnell, hier lang. Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich zu Madame Pomfrey bringen!" sagt Dumbledore und trägt Ginny.  
  
"Wird sie wieder gesund?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht Ron. Ich hoffe!"  
  
"Oh nein!" ruft Madame Pomfrey, als sie den Krankenflügel betreten. "Leg sie hierhin Albus und die anderen machen jetzt erst mal Platz ich kann ja gar nichts sehen." Professor Dumbledore legt sie in ein freies Bett und Madame Pomfrey beginnt sie zu untersuchen.  
  
"Sie wurde von einem schweren Fluch getroffen! Weiß irgendjemand welcher  
  
es war?"  
  
"Nein, tut uns leid, es ging alles so schnell!" sagt Hermine und fängt an zu weinen. "Können sie sie heilen?" Viktor nimmt sie in den Arm.  
  
"Da ich nicht weiß um welchen Fluch es sich handeln, kann ich auch noch nicht sagen, ob ich sie heilen kann. Vor allem aber braucht sie jetzt Ruhe. Also geht bitte!"  
  
"Ich werde hier bleiben. Schließlich ist es meine Schuld, dass sie jetzt da liegt. Oh bitte Ginny, werd wieder gesund!" sagt Harry.  
  
"Nein Mr. Potter ich muss auch sie bitten zu gehen. Sie braucht absolute Ruhe!"  
  
"Ich werde nicht gehen! Ich lasse sie nicht allein!"  
  
"Machen sie doch mal eine Ausnahme Madame Pomfrey!" bittet Dumbledore.  
  
"Von mir aus! Aber stehen sie mir ja nicht im Weg. Und wenn sich ihr Zustand verschlimmert, müssen sie auf der Stelle gehen!"  
  
"Einverstanden! Gute Nacht, Hermine, Ron, Viktor!"  
  
"Gute Nacht Harry!"  
  
Harry sitzt Tag und Nacht an ihrem Bett und hält ihre kleine kalte Hand. Er flüstert: "Bitte Ginny, werde wieder gesund! Ich brauche dich doch. Ich habe dir ein Gedicht geschrieben:  
  
Ohne dich wäre mein Leben so unglaublich leer,  
  
ohne dich wäre ich schon längst gestorben!.."  
  
"Äh, sorry Harry wir wollten dich nicht stören! Wir bringen dir nur was zu essen." Sagt Hermine und setzt sich mit Viktor neben Harry.  
  
"Ist schon gut! Ich lege es dir hier hin Ginny, ok?" sagt Harry und legt den Zettel mit dem Gedicht auf den Nachttisch.  
  
"Sag mal wieso sprichst du denn mit ihr? Kann sie dich denn hören?" fragt Viktor.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es gibt da so ne Muggel-Krankheit, die nennt sich Koma. Und ich hab gelesen man soll mit Koma-Patienten ganz normal sprechen und ihnen ihre Lieblingsmusik vorspielen und so. Ich dachte, schaden kann es ja nicht mit ihr zu sprechen."  
  
"Ach Harry, jetzt iss erst mal was. Und dann leg dich schlafen. Ich bleibe dann solange bei ihr." Sagt Hermine.  
  
"Danke für das Essen, aber ich werde bei ihr bleiben, vielleicht wacht sie ja auf und dann will ich bei ihr sein!" „Ich möchte ja nur ungern die Runde stören, aber ich habe eine Neuigkeit!" sagt Dumbledore als er den Krankenflügel betritt. „Wir haben herausgefunden, wobei es sich um Ginnys Krankheit handelt." „Los, sagen sie schon, was muss ich tun, damit es ihr wieder besser geht!" fragt Harry. „Nun mal langsam Harry. Also Voldemort hat einen neuen Zauberspruch erfunden. Es handelt sich hier höchstwahrscheinlich um den ´Altum Sopor- Spruch. Der versetzt Menschen in einen tiefen schlafähnlichen Zustand. Professor Snape hat auch schon einen Gegentrank entwickelt. Er wird glich nach London reisen um die letzte Zutat zu holen und dann wird Ginny geheilt werden!" „Snape holt die Zutaten. Das glaube ich nicht. Der will sie bestimmt vergiften." „Harry, jetzt ist aber genug."Wirft Hermine ein „Wie lange willst du denn Snape noch misstrauen!" „Solange bis es bewiesen ist, das ich recht habe!"sagt er bissig. „Na, na Harry. Ich vertraue Professor Snape."Versucht Dumbledore ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich aber nicht! Ich werde dir Zutaten holen. Hermine, könntest du bitte solange auf Ginny aufpassen! Das ist jetzt doch wichtiger!" „Natürlich Harry!" „Dann komm bitte mit Harry ich werde die dann sagen, wo du hin musst und was du holen sollst!"sagt Dumbledore. Er und Harry verlassen den Raum.  
  
- Nachts -  
  
Hermine sitzt am Bett von Ginny und ist tief und fest eingeschlafen. Plötzlich betreten Crabbe und Goyle den Krankenflügel. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie es denn unserer Ginny so geht?"sagt Crabbe hämisch. „Genau! Und dann werden wir sie noch ein bisschen mehr verhexen!"sagt Goyle und fängt an zu kichern. „Man nicht so laut du Dummkopf, das dumme Schlammblut Granger sitzt doch hier noch! Wenn unser Plan nicht gelingt, wird ER ziemlich wütend sein!" „Ja, ich weiß! Guck mal was hier liegt!"sagt Goyle und nimmt einen Zettel vom Schreibtisch. „Ich glaub es nicht, es ist ein Gedicht von Potter für die kleine Kröte! Hör dir das an: Liebste Ginny! Ohne dich wäre mein Leben so unglaublich leer,  
  
ohne dich wäre ich schon längst gestorben!  
  
Du weißt von meinen Problemen,  
  
meiner Vergangenheit und dem Jetzt!  
  
Ich habe dir noch nicht alles erzählt,  
  
doch ich weiß du bist für mich da!  
  
Immer, wenn wir zusammen sind,  
  
bin ich glücklich und kann wieder lächeln!  
  
Ich vergesse all meine Probleme,  
  
und genieße jede Minute mit dir!  
  
Ich wünschte, wir könnten jede Sekunde miteinander verbringen!  
  
Ohne dich wäre meine Seele schon längst getötet worden!  
  
Du hast mich gerettet,  
  
ICH LIEBE DICH !!!!!! Dein Harry!" „Hi, hi, hi, ist das doof! Na dem werden wir mal einen Streich spielen So schnell wird der keine Gedichte mehr schreiben. Mutare Textus!"Crabbe zeigt mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Stück Pergament. Goyle kann sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten und stößt an einen leeren Stuhl, der polternd umfällt. „Was wollt ihr hier? Verschwindet sofort!"ruft Hermine, die mit einem Mal Hell wach ist. „Mist! Komm wir verziehen uns lieber!"Sie rennen aus dem Krankenflügel. „Solche Schwachköpfe!"murmelt Hermine und legt das Pergament wieder auf Ginnys Nachttisch. „Ach Ginny, wenn du doch wüsstest wir sehr Harry dich liebt. Er ist grad in London um dir zu helfen. Ach Ginny!"mit diesen Worten schläft Hermine wieder ein. Plötzlich erwacht Ginny. Erst weiß sie gar nicht, wo sie ist. Doch dann fällt ihr alles wieder ein. Die Nacht vor dem Kamin, der Tag danach, der Kampf und Harry,....wo ist Harry. Sie sieht sich um und sieht Hermine auf einem Stuhl schlafend neben ihrem Bett sitzt. Sie schaut zum Nachttisch und nimmt das Pergament. Sie beginnt es zu lese. Ihre Gesichtszüge entgleiten ihr und sie verliert das letzte bisschen Farbe im ihrem Gesicht. Sie zerreißt das Papier und greift zu ihrem Zauberstab, der ebenfalls auf dem Nachttisch liegt. Sie richtet den Zauberstab gegen sich, währenddessen laufen ihr dicke Tränen über das Gesicht. „Mortificare Amare" 


	9. Die neue Ginny

Kapitel 9  
  
Hermine wird wach. Sie reckt und streckt sich und schaut zu Ginny. Nanu, denkt sie, warum hat sie denn ihren Zauberstab in der Hand? "Ginny? Ginny, bist du wach?" Aber Ginny reagiert nicht. Sie nimmt den Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand und legt ihn wieder auf den Nachttisch. Sie sieht das zerrissene Pergament in der anderen Hand. Gerade als sie es nehmen und lesen will, hört sie Stimmen, die immer näher kommen. "So, Miss Chang, sie müssen jetzt gut auf sich achten. Vor allem sollten sie sich gut ernähren und sich nicht zuviel belasten. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass ihrem Baby was zustößt?" "Ok, Madame Pomfrey!" "Cho?" "Hermine, was machst du denn hier?" fragt Cho ganz entsetzt. "Ich war bei Ginny. Sag mal, hab ich da grad richtig gehört? Du bist schwanger?" Cho nickt kaum merklich. "Das ist ja toll! Weiß Ron es schon?" ruft Hermine überschwänglich. "Das ist überhaupt nicht toll! Ich bin erst neunzehn! Und gerade jetzt, wo Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder voll da ist." Keift Cho. "Nun beruhig dich wieder!" "Ich wird mich nicht beruhigen. Ich rege mich solange auf wie ich will. Ach ja, Ron weiß nichts davon und das soll auch so bleiben, verstanden?" Cho rauscht aus dem Krankenflügel. Was war das denn, denkt Hermine. Wieso hat sie bloß so reagiert? Warum soll Ron denn nichts davon erfahren? Er wird ihr doch nicht den Kopf abreißen. Schließlich hat er seinen Teil auch dazu beigetragen. Er hat doch auch immer erzählt, dass er später Kinder haben will, dass es nun so früh ist, das kann ja keiner ahnen. Er würde sich bestimmt freuen. Vielleicht sind das schon die Hormone, die auf Cho einwirken. Anders kann ich mir ihr Verhalten nicht erklären. Hermine sitzt ganz in Gedanken versunken auf dem Stuhl. "Hermine" flüstert jemand. "Ginny, du bist ja wach!" Sie setzt sich zu ihr auf das Bett. "Ja, schon seid gestern Nacht, aber ich bin wieder eingeschlafen!" "Wie fühlst du dich?" "Ausgeschlafen!" sie grinst. "Na wenigstens hast du deinen Humor nicht verloren!" "Was ist denn passiert?" "Du wurdest von dem Altum Sopor-Spruch getroffen. Das ist eine neue Erfindung von Voldemort." Fügt sie schnell hinzu als sie Ginnys fragendes Gesicht sieht. "Du lagst einfach nur da. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht. Harry ist extra nach London gereist um ein Heilmittel für dich zu holen!" "Da kann er auch bleiben!" Ginny dreht sich um. Hermine legt ihre Hand auf Ginnys Schulter. "Lass mich in Ruhe, Herm!" "Ok. Ich geh dann mal Dumbledore holen. Er will bestimmt wissen, dass du wieder wach bist."  
  
- Einige Minuten später -  
  
Dumbledore betritt gefolgt von Hermine, Harry, Viktor und Ron den Krankenflügel. Ginny sitzt aufrecht in ihrem Bett und schaut den Besuch emotionslos an. "Guten Morgen Miss Weasley. Schön, dass sie wieder unter uns sind!" "Ja, toll!" antwortet Ginny sarkastisch. "Wie konnte sie denn wieder aufwachen, ohne dass sie das Gegenmittel bekommen hat, Professor Dumbledore?" "Das ist eine gute Frage Ron. Ich kann es mir nur so erklären, dass entweder der Fluch sie nicht richtig getroffen hat, der Zauber nicht richtig gewirkt hat oder dass unsere Ginny einfach stärker ist als wir gedacht haben!" Er lächelt verschmitzt. "Ist ja auch egal. Hauptsache sie ist wieder da!" mit diesen Worten tritt Ron ans Bett seine Schwester und umarmt sie. „Ginny...."Harry tritt an das Bett von ihr. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Wenn dir was zu gestoßen wäre..." „Dann müsstest du nicht mehr meine Visage ertragen, richtig?" „Nein, Ginny! Wie kommst du denn da drauf, ich würde doch nie..." „Was würdest du nie? Hä? Und jetzt verschwindet alle, ich will meine Ruhe!"  
  
Die nächsten Tage verlaufen ziemlich ruhig. Es gibt keinen weiteren Angriff durch Voldemort und seine Anhänger. Die Schüler trainieren fleißig weiter, um sich gegen ihn verteidigen zu können. Ron und Cho verbringen sehr viel Zeit miteinander, genauso wie Hermine und Viktor, die sich fast jeden Abend im alten Klassenzimmer treffen. Ginny wird als geheilt aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen und Harry versucht weiterhin mit ihr zu reden, doch sie blockt total ab. In letzter Zeit hat sie eine starke Veränderung durch gemacht. Sie spricht kaum mit jemanden und wenn doch, gibt sie nur patzige Antworten oder beleidigt die Person. Sie hat jetzt „Spitznamen"verteilt. Hermine nennt sie „Wuschel", Harry „Brillenschlange"und Ron „Bohnenstange".  
  
- Abends im Mädchenschlafzimmer –  
  
„Ginny?" „Was?" „Was ist denn in letzter Zeit mit dir los?" „Was soll schon mit mir los sein, Wuschel?" „Das meine ich. Du bist so fies geworden. Warum nennst du mich Wuschel? Sind wir nicht Freundinnen?" „Bestimmt nicht. Außerdem mach es mit Spaß, Wuschel." „Ginny." „Halt die Klappe Wuschel, ich will schlafen!"  
  
Hermine liegt noch lange im Bett wach und überlegt, was mit Ginny passiert sein könnte. Seit dem Angriff ist sie so verändert. Hat der Zauberspruch doch noch Nachwirkungen oder hat ihr irgendjemand was getan? Egal, ich werde es herausfinden. Ich habe nicht umsonst den besten Abschluss seit einem Jahrhundert gemacht, denkt Hermine und steht auf. Sie geht hinüber zu Ginnys Sachen und beginnt sie zu durchsuchen. Es muss doch einen Hinweis geben, was mit ihr passiert ist. Ah, hier haben wir ja was. Sie zieht das zerrissene Pergament aus Ginnys Umhang und beginnt zu lesen:  
  
Ginny!  
  
Ohne dich wäre mein Leben so unglaublich schön, ohne dich wäre ich schon längst glücklich! Du weißt von meinen Problemen, meiner Vergangenheit und dem Jetzt! Ich habe dir alles erzählt, doch ich weiß du bist nie für mich da! Immer, wenn wir zusammen sind, bin ich traurig und kann nicht lächeln! Ich bemerke all meine Probleme, und verabscheue jede Minute mit dir! Ich wünschte, wir müssten keine Sekunde miteinander verbringen! Ohne dich wäre meine Seele schon längst wieder lebendig! Du hast mich nicht gerettet, ICH HASSE DICH !!!!!!"  
  
Harry!  
  
Plötzlich spürt sie einen Zauberstab in ihrem Nacken. „Was machst du da Schlammblut?" „Ginny! Was hast du grad zu mir gesagt? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" „Doch, du hast mich genau verstanden. Was bildest du dir ein einfach meine Sachen zu durchsuchen?" „Du hast dich in letzter Zeit so verändert. Ich will dir doch nur helfen. Es gibt bestimmt ein ..." „Ich brauche keine Hilfe!!!"fährt Ginny aufgebracht dazwischen. „Nur weil ich nicht mehr die liebe, nette Ginny bin? Menschen verändern sich nun mal."  
  
„ Aber nicht so extrem. Hat es was hiermit zu tun?"Hermine hält Ginny das zerrissene Pergament vor die Nase. „Woher hast du das? Gib es sofort wieder her!" „Nein, anscheinend ist das der Grund deiner Veränderung, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass..." „Ich warne dich ein letztes Mal."Fällt Ginny Hermine ins Wort. „Gib es her!" „Ginny.." „Petrificus Totalus" Hermine wird stocksteif und fällt zu Boden. Ginny setzt sich auf ihr Bett und beginnt ihre Sachen einzupacken. „Ginny, wie konntest du nur?"Hermine wird wieder „lebendig". „Du bist ein Gryffindor, die kämpfen nicht gegen ihre Freunde." Ginny steht auf, nimmt ihren Koffer. Sie dreht sich noch mal um: „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich kein Gryffindor mehr bin." „Was meinst du damit?" „Ich bin ein Slytherin!" Als sich Ginny wieder umdreht um den Schlafsaal zu verlassen, sieht Hermine, dass Ginnys leuchtend rotes Haar pechschwarz geworden ist. „Ginny, deine Haare!"flüstert Hermine und bleibt am Boden zerstört sitzen.  
  
- Währendessen in den Fluren von Hogwarts –  
  
„Wie ich sehe hast du meine Nachricht bekommen!" „Was willst du denn? Was ist so wichtig, dass du nicht bis zu unserem regulären Treffen hättest warten können?" „Ich bin schwanger!" „Von mir?" „Von wem denn sonst? Ron ist doch viel zu schüchtern." „Dann musst du es weg machen lassen!" „Auf keinen Fall!" „Ich will nicht, dass du das Kind bekommst! Verstanden?"Er geht drohend auf sie zu. „Hättest du nicht besser aufpassen können? Es ist alles deine Schuld!" „Was? Wer hat denn mitgemacht? Du hättest ja auch sagen könne: Nein, ich hab ne Freundin. Ich will das nicht." „Wenn du ihr was sagst, bring ich dich um!" „Du willst wirklich die Mutter deines Kindes töten?" „Das ist nicht mein Kind! Ich will nichts damit zu tun haben! Das musst du jetzt ganz allein ausbaden?" Er dreht sich um und geht. Cho bricht weinend im Flur zusammen. 


	10. Betrug

Kapitel 10  
  
Hermine erwacht am nächsten Morgen, zieht sich an und geht runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie Harry, Ron und Viktor vorfindet. „Ich muss mit euch reden! Vor allem mit dir Harry!" „Was denn?" „Wie konntest du Ginny nur so was antun? Ich dachte du liebst sie?"schreit Hermine. „Wo von redest du denn überhaupt?" „Hier von"sagt sie und gibt Harry das zerrissene Pergament. Seine Augen weiten sich vor Schrecken, als er es liest. „D-d-d-das hab ich nie geschrieben!"stammelt er. „Ach, und wieso hat es deine Handschrift?" „Ich weiß nicht. Hermine, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich so etwas fertig bringen würde?"Er gibt das Pergament an Ron und Viktor weiter, die nur verständnislos dem Geschehen zu sehen. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber seit gestern ist so viel passiert, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich glauben soll."Hermine macht eine Pause. „Ginny ist nicht mehr da. Sie ist zu den Slytherins gegangen!" „Was????"rufen alle drei Jungen wie aus einem Mund. „Ja, gestern Nacht."Hermine erzählt den Jungs von dem Ereignis im Mädchenschlafsaal. Als sie endet, sieht sie wie Harry Tränen in den Augen stehen. „Oh Ginny"flüstert er. „Komm Harry, lass den Kopf nicht hängen"versucht Ron ihn aufzumuntern. „Wir werden eine Lösung finden."Stimmt Viktor ihm zu. „Erst mal müssen wir wissen, was ihr zugestoßen ist. Lasst uns doch mal rekapitulieren, was alles passiert ist. Also, erstens wurde sie von dem Fluch getroffen, dann lag sie tagelang im Krankenflügel. Als sie aufgewacht ist, hat sie das Gedicht von Harry gelesen." „Ok, ok!"Fügt Hermine hinzu als sie Harrys Blick sieht. „Das veränderte Gedicht mit Harrys Handschrift." „Und, was soll uns das jetzt bringen?" „Ach Ron, das ist doch klar. Entweder ist der Fluch daran Schuld oder etwas anderes muss ihr zugestoßen sein. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns in zwei Gruppen teilen. Die eine versucht etwas über den Fluch herauszufinden und die andere recherchiert, was ihr sonst passiert sein könnte ok?" Alle drei nicken. „Gut, dann lasst uns in die Bibliothek gehen." „Hermine?" „Ja, Ron?" „Können wir nicht erst frühstücken?"  
  
- In der Bibliothek –  
  
„Habt ihr gesehen wie Ginny am Slytherintisch saß und in den Armen von Crabbe und Goyle lag. Am liebsten wäre ich rüber gegangen..." „Ich weiß Ron, meinst du mir hat es gefallen?"Fällt Harry ihm ins Wort. „Wieso lässt Dumbledore das eigentlich zu, dass sie einfach das Haus wechselt?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung!"meint Hermine „Aber ich habe nachher ein Gespräch mit ihm. Er hat mich vorhin gebeten heute Abend zu ihm zu kommen! Gut, dann lasst uns anfangen!" Harry und Ron haben sich entschlossen etwas über den Zauberspruch herauszufinden und Hermine und Viktor was Ginny sonst zugestoßen sein könnte. Alle Vier sitzen stundenlang in Bücher vertieft da. Ein Glück, dass wir heute kein Training haben, denkt Hermine. So können wir den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek bleiben. Wir müssen einfach eine Lösung finden. Sie sitzt gerade über dem Buch „Selbstzerstörerische Zaubersprüche". Beim Merlin, was man sich alles selber antun kann. Wie verzweifelt muss man sein?! Mann kann sich selbst erblinden lassen, taub werden, stumm werden, sich seiner Jugend berauben und seine positiven Gefühle verschwinden lassen. „Harry, Ron, Viktor! Ich hab es wahrscheinlich!" „Hermine ich habe was herausgefunden!"rufen Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig. „Du zuerst!"sagt Hermine. „Nein, nein Ladies first!" „Harry!" „Ja, ja, schon gut! Also, ich habe dieses Buch über verschiedene Schlafzauber gelesen. Und hier steht natürlich noch nichts über den „Altum Sopor"Spruch, aber dafür habe ich diese interessante Passage gefunden. Hört zu: Alle Schlafzauber haben, wenn sie über längere Zeit oder besonders intensiv angewendet werden, eine starke Nebenwirkung. Sie können zu extremen Gemütsschwankungen führen oder den Charakter dauerhaft ändern." „Mensch Harry das ist ja ein Ding! Meinst du, das ist Ginny zugestoßen?" „Kann schon sein Viktor, ich habe leider noch nichts gefunden, was man dagegen machen kann. Was hast du Hermine?" „Ich habe diese Bücher hier gelesen!"Sie zeigt auf einen großen Stapel Bücher, der auf ihren Platz liegt. „Die solltet ihr auch mal lesen, die enthalten viele wichtige Informationen, die für euer weiteres Leben..." „Hermine, komm zum Punkt!" „Ach ja, sorry, also ich habe hier einen Zauberspruch gefunden, der positive Gefühle unterdrückt. Allerdings muss man den gegen sich selber richten!" „Meinst du Ginny wäre zu so etwas fähig!" „Ich weiß nicht, Ron. Vielleicht, wenn ihr etwas so schlimmes widerfährt, dass sie keinen anderen Ausweg mehr weiß. Wobei wir dann beim gefälschten Gedicht wären." „Du meinst sie hat das Gedicht gelesen und dann den Spruch gegen sich selber gerichtet? Aber das hieße ja..." „Richtig Harry, sie muss schon in der Nacht wach gewesen sein und das Gedicht gelesen haben. Sie wird gedacht haben es sei von Harry und daraufhin sich mit dem Zauber belegt haben. Denn am Morgen war sie schon verändert, danach ist es nur noch schlimmer geworden." „Also, was machen wir jetzt?" „Da ich leider auch kein Gegenspruch und kein Gegenmittel gefunden habe, schlage ich vor, dass wir beide Richtungen verfolgen, da wir uns ja auch noch nicht sicher sein können was wirklich mit ihr passiert ist."Die vier Jugendlichen suchen noch eine ganze Weile weiter, werden aber nicht fündig.  
  
„Ich denke, es reicht für heute. Wir sollten aber in jeder freien Minute weitersuchen. Ich muss jetzt zu Dumbledore. Ich werde es euch dann nachher erzählen."Die Vier verlassen die Bibliothek. Hermine ist auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro und die Jungs gehen nach einem kurzen Abstecher über die Küche in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
- Währenddessen in Slytherinkerker -  
  
„Guten Abend Mr. Malfoy!" „Guten Abend Crabbe!"spricht das Gesicht in den Flammen des Kamins. „Wieso hast du mich gerufen? Du weißt doch wie gefährlich es über Flohpulver zu kommunizieren ist." „Ich dachte wir hätten es sicher gemacht!" „Crabbe du Dummkopf! Natürlich haben wir den Kamin von der Überwachung abgeschnitten und stattdessen den zweiten Kamin vom Kerker angeschlossen. Aber man weiß nie, ob Dumbledore es nicht doch herausbekommt. Er ist nicht ganz dumm. Wer ist das hinter dir?"fährt er ihn plötzlich an. „Deswegen wollte ich ihnen sprechen Herr! Wir haben ein neues Mitglied!" Crabbe tritt zur Seite und Ginny wird sichtbar. „Das ist eine Weasley!"schreit Malfoy „Seid ihr jetzt total durchgedreht? Sie wird uns verraten!" „Wird sie nicht!" „Wie kannst du die da sicher sein? Sie ist die Freundin von Potter!" „Bin ich nicht!" „Ach, das soll ich dir glauben?" Ginny dreht sich zu Crabbe um und küsst ihn innig. „Das reicht nicht um es zu beweisen." „Ok, ich zeige euch denn Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm inklusive Passwort, aber dafür will ich eine Gegenleistung!" „Was willst du?" „Ich will dabei sein, wenn Potter besiegt wird!"  
  
- In den Fluren von Hogwarts –  
  
Hermine verlässt das Büro von Dumbledore und begibt sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm als sie plötzlich Stimmen hört. „Cho! Cho warte doch! Ich muss mit dir reden!" „Was willst du Ron?" „Was ist mit dir los?" „Was soll schon mit mir los sein? Nichts natürlich!" „Ach, und wieso bist du dann so komisch in letzter Zeit?" „Ich bin nicht komisch!" „Doch bist du. Du versuchst mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und wenn wir doch zusammen sind, bist du total abweisend. Mit den anderen Gryffindors willst du auch nichts mehr zu tun haben." „Das stimmt nicht, das bildest du dir nur ein!" „Ach, wirklich? Wann hast du mich das letzte Mal geküsst?" Stille. "Siehst du!" „Das hat nichts zu heißen, ich hab halt grad keine Lust auf küssen!" „Das glaub ich dir nicht! Cho was ist mit dir los? Du kannst mir alles sagen, ich bin doch dein Freund!"„Ich liebe dich"fügt Ron leise hinzu und nimmt ihrer Hand. Cho bricht daraufhin in Tränen aus. „Glaub mir, wenn ich es dir sage, wirst du mich hassen." „Cho, sag es ihm. Er wird dich nicht hassen. Glaub mir!"Hermine geht um die Ecke und tritt in Erscheinung. „Tut mir leid, dass ich euch belauscht habe." „Was weißt du schon? Er wird mich hassen! Und einige andere Menschen auch!"  
  
„Cho, Schatz, was ist denn los? Sag es mir, bitte!"Ron schaut in Chos tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. „Ich bin schwanger!"Cho reißt sich von Ron los und rennt weg. Ron bleibt wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. „Aber, aber......... Nein, das ist nicht möglich!" „Glaub ihr, ich hab es mit eigenen Ohren gehört! Im Krankenflügel, als ich bei Ginny war." sagt Hermine freudestrahlend. „ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum sie daraus so ein Geheimnis gemacht hat. Ich hatte ihr schon gesagt, dass du dich darüber freuen wirst. Du wolltet doch immer Kinder.." „Hermine!"unterbricht Ron sie. „Wir haben nie miteinander geschlafen!" 


	11. Ist alles verloren?

**Kapitel 11  
**  
Hermine stand einfach nur da und guckte Ron an, als ob er vom anderen Stern sei.  
"Aber,... aber, ..... ich versteh nicht"  
"Das ich das noch erlebe, dass du etwas nicht verstehst!" meint Ron traurig. "Ich kann nicht der Vater von Chos Baby sein. Sie muss mich betrogen haben!"  
"Das glaub ich nicht!"  
"Hermine, es reicht!" Ron schreitet auf Hermine zu und fasst sie an beide Arme "Cho hat mich betrogen und ist jetzt schwanger, kapier es!"  
Plötzlich taumelt Ron zurück und fasst sich an den Kopf.  
"Sie hat mich betrogen, sie hat mich richtig betrogen!" murmelt er vor sich hin. Er setzt sich auf den Boden und beginnt bitterlich zu weinen . Hermine setzt sich neben ihn und legt ihren Arm um den fast 1 ½ Köpfe größeren Jungen.  
"Ist ja gut! Das wird schon wieder!" Hermine versucht Ron so gut es geht zu trösten. Sie will jetzt einfach nur für ihn da sein. Es muss so schrecklich sein, von seinem Liebsten betrogen zu werden denkt sie. Ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen. Ob mich Viktor je betrügen würde? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Mit wem auch? Ron und Hermine sitzen noch fast 2 Stunden im Flur, in denen keiner ein  
Wort spricht, aber Hermine genau merkt, dass es das ist, was Ron jetzt braucht. Eine Freundin, die zu ihm hält.  
  
- Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum -  
  
Das Portraitloch öffnet sich und Hermine und Ron betreten den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen..." Harry stockt "Ron, was ist mit dir passiert, du siehst ja grauenvoll aus!"  
"Danke, Mann!"  
"Was denn los? Hast du etwa geheult?" fragt Viktor spöttisch.  
"Viktor!" ruft Hermine erbost.  
"Ja, ich habe geheult! Und, was dagegen?"  
"Nee, von mir aus heul doch soviel du willst!"  
"Viktor! Was ist nur in letzter Zeit mit dir los? Seit ein paar Tagen bist du echt unausstehlich!"  
"Tut mir leid meine Süße! Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ich glaub mir ist eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen!" Viktor gibt Hermine einen dicken Kuss.  
"Und erzähl doch Ron! Was ist los?" fragt Harry.  
"Also, .... ich weiß nicht... es ist so schwer..."  
"Sag es ihnen Ron, sie sind deine Freunde!" fordert Hermine ihn auf.  
"Ok, " seufzt er "Cho hat mich betrogen und ist jetzt schwanger!"  
Das hat gesessen. Harry und Viktor sind sprachlos. Aber Viktor findet als erster die Sprache wieder:  
"Was hat sie gemacht? Sie hat dir erzählt, dass sie schwanger ist? Die kleine Schlampe! Ich bring sie um! Erst kann sie nicht auf passen und dann muss sie es der ganzen Welt erzählen!" brüllt er.  
Fassungsloses Schweigen herrscht im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Viktor! Was hast du grad gesagt?" flüstert Hermine. Er wirbelt herum und schaut in ihre mit Tränen gefüllten Augen.  
"Ach Süße, hab dich nicht so. Es war nur Sex! Du wolltest halt nicht! Aber glaub mir, lieben tue ich nur dich!" Er beugt sich vor um Hermine zu küssen. WAMM!!! Hermine gibt im eine schallende Ohrfeige!  
"Du hast mit Cho geschlafen? Du Schwein! Wie konntest du nur? Ich dachte du liebst mich?"  
"Das mache ich auch! Aber sie war so leicht zu haben!"  
"Du Scheißkerl! Du hast mit meiner Freundin geschlafen! Ich mach dich fertig!" Ruft Ron und stürzt sich auf Viktor. Es entbrennt eine wilde Prügelei. Es dauert eine ganze Weile bis Hermine und Harry es schaffen, die beiden auseinander zu bringen. Alle vier stehen schnaufend voreinander, wobei Ron und Viktor besonders schlimm aussehen. Ihre Klamotten sind total zerfetzt, Ron hat eine blaues Auge und Viktor eine aufgeplatzte Lippe.  
"Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du gehst, Viktor!" sagt Harry ziemlich ruhig.  
"Wieso? Ich bin doch jetzt auch ein Gryffindor! Wo soll ich denn sonst hin?"  
"Nein, du bist kein Gryffindor! Gryffindor verraten untereinander nicht. Es ist dein Problem, wo du jetzt hin gehst. Wie wäre es wenn du zu Cho gehst und verdammt noch mal zu ihr und deinem Kind stehst!" bringt Ron gepresst heraus.  
"Die kann mir gestohlen bleiben, ich will doch jetzt noch kein Kind. Sie ist selbst Schuld, wenn..."  
"Raus!" brüllt Hermine "Verschwinde! Bevor ich mich auch noch vergessen! So was hinterhältiges wie dir ist mit schon lange nicht mehr untergekommen. Und ich habe dich geliebt! Hau bloß ab!"  
"Aber Süße..."  
"Lass das. Nenn mich nie wieder so! Ich hasse dich dafür, was du mir, Ron und Cho angetan hast. Du bist so verabscheuungswürdig!"  
Viktor verlässt den Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry, Ron und Hermine lassen sich in die Sessel fallen. Nun ist es an Ron Hermine zu trösten, denn diese weint bitterlich.  
"Ach Hermine, das wird schon wieder!" sagt Harry. Aber wie es wirklich weitergehen sollte, weiß er nicht.  
  
- Einige Tage später im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum -  
  
Ginny sitzt auf ihrem Bett im Mädchenschlafzimmer der Slytherins. Es ist ein quadratischer Raum, der ganz in Grün und Silber gehalten ist. In den Tagesdecken der Betten sind Schlangen eingestickt. Eigentlich verbringt sie fast die ganze Zeit hier, seit sie in Slytherin ist. Sie geht nicht mehr zum Training auch sonst hat sie sich ziemlich abgekapselt. Nur zum Essen verlässt sie den Kerker und ab und zu wechselt sie ein paar Worte mit Millicent. Wenn jemand sie fragt was mit ihr los sei, antwortet sie: "Gar nichts. Ich fühl mich im Kerker nur so wohl, deswegen bin ich die ganze Zeit dort." Mit Hermine und den anderen hat sie kein Wort mehr gewechselt und wenn sie ihnen begegnet, straft sie sie mit Verachtung und Spott. Besonders als sie erfahren hat, dass Viktor mit Cho geschlafen hat   
und damit Hermine und Ron betrogen wurden, wurden Hermine und Ron Opfer ihrer Sticheleien. Was kann sie schließlich dafür, dass die beiden so leiden, da kann man doch ruhig mal darauf rumhacken, oder ?, denkt sie. Aber irgendwie fühle ich mich komisch, als ob etwas fehlen würde. Ich wüsste nicht was, endlich bin ich in dem richtigen Haus, ich muss nicht den ganzen Tag das Narbengesicht getragen, das ständig seine blöden Sprüche abgibt: Ach Ginny, ich würde dir ja sagen, dass ich dich liebe, aber was ist wenn Voldemort es erfährt. Pah, wenn er mich lieben würde, würde es ihm egal sein. Außerdem hat er ja geschrieben, dass er mich nicht liebt. Ich habe den Beweis schwarz auf weiß. Man Ginny, jetzt hör auf. Wieso machst du dir eigentlich schon wieder Gedanken über ihn? Er ist dir doch egal! Wütend steht sie auf und will zum Fenster gehen. Ach Mist, hier gibt es ja keine Fenster. Das war in Gryffindor anders, da hatten wir wenigstens Tageslicht. Verdammt, was denke ich da eigentlich schon wieder? Ich bin eine Slytherin und glücklich darüber!!! Das werde ich mir jetzt  
jeden Morgen nach dem Aufstehen sagen: Ich bin eine Slytherin!!! Sollen doch alle sehen, dass ich nicht mehr die kleine Ginny bin, mit der man alles machen kann. Wenn da nur nicht diese verdammte Leere in mir wäre, als ob ein Teil von mir gestorben wäre?  
  
- Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum -  
  
Hermine, Ron und Harry sitzen in den gemütlichen Sesseln vor dem Kamin, der natürlich aufgrund der sommerlichen Hitze nicht angezündet ist. Alle drei wirken sehr bedrückt, was natürlich nach den letzten Ereignissen kein Wunder ist. Viktor hat Hogwarts verlassen und ist nach Bulgarien zurückgekehrt. Cho hatte daraufhin einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Ron hat mit ihr kein Wort mehr gesprochen und auch Hermine meidet sie. Harry hat sie einmal im Krankenflügel besucht, aber nachdem sie versucht hatte ihn zu küssen, ist er nicht mehr hingegangen.  
"Hermine, Ron, wir müssen unbedingt etwas wegen Ginny unternehmen." sagt Harry "Ich weiß natürlich, dass es euch beiden im Moment nicht so besonders toll geht, verständlicherweise, aber es muss etwas geschehen."  
"Du hat ja Recht." Meint Ron "Wir dürfen uns nicht so hängen lassen, auch wenn es schwer fällt. Also, Hermine, was hat Dumbledore eigentlich zu dieser Situation gesagt?"  
"Tja, er meinte, er wisse auch nicht so Recht, wie das passieren konnte, es wäre in Hogwarts noch nie vorgekommen, dass jemand das Haus gewechselt hätte."  
"Na toll und jetzt?"  
"Ich schlage vor, aufgrund unserer dezimierten Anzahl, dass zwei in die Bibliothek gehen und versuchen etwas neues herauszubekommen und jemand versucht mit Ginny zu sprechen. Es ist nur die Frage wer von uns dreien das machen möchte?" Hermine schaut den beiden Jungs in die ratlosen  
Gesichter.  
"Ich mach es!" sagt Harry "Es ist schließlich meine Schuld, dass sie in dieser Lage ist."  
"Harry, das stimmt nic..."  
"Doch Hermine, das stimmt! Hätte ich ihr einfach gesagt, dass ich sie liebe, wäre es nie soweit gekommen."  
"Ok, wenn du meinst! Dann komm Ron, lass uns die Bücher wälzen!" Ron verdreht die Augen.  
"Ich schlage vor wir treffen uns dann vor dem Abendessen wieder hier!"  
"Ok!"  
  
- Hogwarts-Flur -  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, warte doch! Ginny, bitte! Ich muss mit dir reden!" Harry läuft jetzt seit fünf Minuten hinter ihr her und versucht sie aufzuhalten  
"Verdammt noch mal Ginny, jetzt bleib endlich stehen!" Sie wirbelt so plötzlich herum, dass Harry fast gegen sie läuft.  
"Was willst du? Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du mich in Ruhe lassen sollst? Ich kann gut auf dich verzichten."  
"Ginny" Harry greift ihre Hände "Sag mir bitte was mit dir los ist!"  
"Nichts ist mit mir los. Mir ist nur klargeworden, wo ich wirklich hingehöre." zickt sie zurück.  
"Das glaube ich dir nicht!"  
"Ach und wieso nicht?"  
"Weil du zu mir gehörst!"  
"Wirklich?" Sie zieht ihre Hände ruckartig zurück "Damit du weiter mit meinen Gefühlen spielen kannst und mich wie ein kleines Mädchen behandeln? Tut mir wirklich leid, darauf hab ich keinen Bock und nun lass mich endlich in Ruhe!" Sie dreht sich um und will gehen, als Harry sie festhält.  
"Bitte glaub mir doch. Ich habe dir zwar ein Gedicht geschrieben, aber mit ganz anderem Inhalt. Irgendjemand muss den Text verändert haben."  
"Und wieso sollte ich dir das glauben?"  
"Weil ich dich liebe Ginny! Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Das ist mir jetzt klargeworden. Du bist mein Ein und Alles und ich will dich nicht verlieren." Harry beugt sich vor und gibt ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihren Mund. Für einen kurzen Augenblick haben Ginnys  
Haare ihren alten Farbton, doch dann...  
"Sag mal spinnst du Potter" Sie schubst ihn weg "Was fällt dir ein mich einfach zu küssen? Meinst du ich fall jetzt auf dein Liebesgesäusel rein? Bestimmt nicht!" Sie dreht sich um und rennt weg.


	12. Es geht los und zu ende

Kapitel 12 

Harry rennen stumme Tränen die Wangen hinunter als er den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor betritt. Er setzt sich in den Sessel vor den Kamin. Warum nur? Warum immer ich? Denkt er. Warum muss ich immer alle Manschen verlieren, die ich liebe. Und schon wieder ist es meine Schuld. Hätte ich ihr doch nur früher gesagt, was ich für sie empfinde, dann wär das alles nicht passiert. Ich bin so ein Trottel. Da fällt mir ein, gibt es da nicht so ein Zitat von Ralph Waldo Emerson, dem US-amerikanischen Geistlichen, Lehrer und Philosoph? _Einen Liebesdienst kann man gar nicht zu bald erweisen, denn man weiß nie, wie bald es schon zu spät ist._Tja, ich glaube, das war zu spät. Und wieder füllen sich Harrys Augen mit Tränen.

„Harry? Alles klar?"

„Ron! Hermine! Was macht ihr denn hier, ich habe euch gar nicht kommen hören."

„Wir sind gerade erst rein. Wir haben tolle Nachrichten! Es gibt Heilung für Ginny!"sagt Hermine freudestrahlend. Harrys Miene verbessert sich augenblicklich.

„Was? Wie denn?"

„Liebe!" sagt Ron

„Hääh?"

„Was Ron sagen will ist, dass man Ginny durch Liebe retten kann!"

„Wie denn?"

„Du musst ihr nur sagen, dass du sie liebst, dann ist alles wieder gut!"

Harrys Miene verdüstert sich wieder und eine Träne rollt über seine Wange.

„Harry? Was ist denn los?"

„Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich sie liebe!"

„Und?"

„Nichts und! Es ist verdammt noch mal nichts passiert!"ruft Harry wütend und schlägt gegen den Sessel.

„Wie nichts passiert? Im Buch stand doch..."

„Deine Bücher kannst du dir sonst wo hinstecken Hermine! Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich sie über Alles liebe und dann hab ich sie geküsst. Und was hat sie gemacht? Sie schubst mich und rennt weg!"

Harry sinkt verzweifelt in den Sessel.

„Und was jetzt?"fragt Ron.

- Slytherin-Kerker-_  
_

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein? Was fällt dem Narbengesicht ein? Spinnt der?"

„Hey Ginny! Was blubberst du da vor dich hin?"

„Ach Millicent! Du glaubst gar nicht was Potter sich gewagt hat!"ruft Ginny erbost.

„Was denn?"

„Er hat mich geküsst!"

„Was hat er?"

„Er - hat – mich – geküsst!!!!"

„Was fällt dem den ein? Tickt der noch richtig? Na warte, dem werden wir es heimzahlen! CRABBE!!!! GOYLE!!!!!! KOMMT IHR MAL!?"

„Was denn jetzt schon wieder?"

„Ist es wenigstens wichtig?"

„Ja, ich glaube der richtige Zeitpunkt für den Angriff ist gekommen!" meint Millicent und Ginny beginnt zu lächeln.

- Nachts -

Fünf dunkle Gestalten schleichen durch die Flure von Hogwarts. Alle sind stark vermummt. Sie erreichen das Portrait der Fetten Dame.

„Blubberblase"

„Aaah, Miss Ginny, schön sie wieder bei uns zu haben. Aber warum sind sie denn so verkleidet? Und wer sind ihrer Freunde? Das sind doch keine Gryffindor!"

„Halt die Klappe und öffne endlich das Loch! Ich habe das richtige Passwort gesagt! Ach, und noch was, wenn du uns verpetzt dann...... Ich meine du weißt doch noch was Black mit dir gemacht hat, oder?"

„Ach, immer diese Drohungen. Ist ja schon gut!"

Das Portrait öffnet sich und das Loch kommt zum Vorscheinen. Die fünf klettern hindurch und stehen im verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Guckt euch bloß mal an wie das hier aus sieht. Schrecklich!"Zwei der Fünf beginnen den Raum zu erkunden.

„Crabbe, Goyle! Hey, was soll das. Die Fremdenführung gibt es ein andermal. Wir haben was zu erledigen. Also Ginny, wo geht es zum Jungenschlafsaal?"

Sie gehen die Treppe hoch und öffnen die Tür. In einem runden Zimmer stehen sechs Himmelbetten mit jeweils einem schlafenden Jungen drin.

„Immobile!" ruft Ginny „So, jetzt können sie sich nicht mehr bewegen. Die Fünf huschen in den Raum und fangen an die Betten zu durchsuchen.

„Hier, ich habe ihn!"

Sie fesseln und knebeln ihn und tragen ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus auf das Feld vor der Schule. Einer von ihnen lässt grünen Funken aus seinem Zauberstab gen Himmel sprühen. Kurze Zeit später erscheinen plötzlich viele Menschen in schwarzen Kutten auf dem Feld und am Himmel sieht man Drachen, die schwere Lasten zu tragen scheinen.

Professor Dumbledore sitzt in seinem Büro als plötzlich ein gewaltiger Feuerball gegen sein Fenster kracht und es laut zu dröhnen anfängt. Er springt auf und ruft: „Phineas! Beordere sofort alle Mitglieder des Ordens hierher und sag Tonks, sie solle alle Auroren zusammen trommeln. Es geht los! Wir werden angegriffen!"

Phineas verschwindet aus seinem Bild und Dumbledore hastet aus seinem Büro, als er den Flur erreicht, trifft er auf McGonagall.

„Minerva! Sie sind da! Ich ruf alles zusammen. Bereite du die anderen Lehrer bitte vor."Er nimmt seinen Zauberstab und tippt gegen seinen Kehlkopf.

„Sonorus! Liebe Schüler! Bitte versammeln Sie sich in der Eingangshalle! Voldemort und seine Anhänger sind da. Bitte bleiben Sie ruhig. Wer meint, dass er sich der Situation nicht gewachsen fühlt und meint er möchte nicht kämpfen, kann in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben. Er wird nicht als Versager betrachtet. Ich möchte nur noch mal daran erinnern, dass wir jede magische Kraft brauchen können. Quietus!"

Draußen auf dem Feld nehmen Voldemort und seine Verbündeten Aufstellung. Die schweren Lasten der Drachen entpuppen sich als Trolle und Riesen. In vorderster Reihe stehen die Todesser und die fünf vermummten Gestalten, die eine weitere vermummte Person tragen. Die große Eingangstür von Hogwarts öffnet sich und alle Schüler, keiner ist zurückgeblieben, und alle Lehrer treten den Angreifern gegenüber. (Die männlichen Gryffindors wurden von Hermine vom Fluch befreit.) Die Todesser fangen an zu lachen.

„Das ist alles was ihr zu bieten habt?"ruft einer von ihnen

„Nicht so voreilig, Lucius!"antwortete Dumbledore und auf einmal geht ein weiteres Dröhnen durch die Schule. Viele Zauber erscheinen. Es nicht nur Ordensmitglieder oder Auroren, sondern auch „normale" Zauber, die bereit sind zu kämpfen. Aber selbst mit diesem Aufgebot sind sie immer noch 2:1 unterlegen, wenn man alle Kreaturen von Voldemort zusammen zählt, denn am Waldrand erscheinen plötzlich noch Dementoren.

Die beiden Gruppen stehen sich gegenüber und warten darauf wer den ersten Schritt macht. Es ist fast stockdunkel, nur vereinzelt zucken Blitze und von weitem fängt es an zu donnern. Die Anspannung wird immer größer, kaum einer wagt zu atmen.

Dumbledore tritt vor.

„Tom!"

„Albus!" sagt eine krächzende Stimme und eine Gestalt im langen schwarzen Umhang und einer Kapuze, die fast das ganze Gesicht verdeckt, tritt hervor. Die roten Augen sind der einzige Lichtpunkt.

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag!"spricht er weiter.

„Ich höre!"

„Früher hat man es ganz einfach geregelt. Da haben die Besten jeder Gruppe gegeneinander gekämpft und der, der gewonnen hat, dessen Gruppe hat auch gewonnen."

„Und so möchtest du jetzt verfahren?"

„Ja, aber du bist nicht der Beste!"

„Ich weiß, dass ist Harry Potter!"

„Das heißt er soll gegen mich kämpfen?"

„Ja und er wird sich besiegen!"

„Sicher? Ich wäre da nicht so überzeugt! Crabbe! Goyle! Vortreten!" es lösen sich zwei Figuren aus der Masse. Sie tragen eine weiter auf ihren Armen und lassen sie zwischen Dumbledore und ihrem Herrn fallen. Sie nehmen die Decke weg und eine gefesselt und geknebelte Gestalt kommt zum Vorscheinen.

„Harry!" Hermine schreit total entsetzt und wird gerade noch von Ron zurückgehalten.

„Tja, dass ist also euer großer Held? Pah!"Voldemort lacht hämisch! „Crucio!"Man hört Harry trotz Knebel fürchterlich schreien. Aber das scheint das Startsignal gewesen zu sein, denn die Luft ist auf einmal von Zaubersprüchen erfüllt.

„Avada Kedavra"

„Crucio" 

"Diffindo"

„Expelliarmus"

„Furnunculus"

"Impedimenta"

„Incendio"

„Locomotor mortis"

„Petrificus Totalus"

„Rictusempra"

„Stupor"

„Taratallegra"

Bunte Blitze erhellen die Nacht, viele fallen getroffen zum Boden. Die ganze Weasley-Familie ist anwesend und jeder von ihnen hat sich einen Todesser geschnappt und bekämpft ihn aufs Äußerste. Tonks hat Lucius Malfoy als Duellgegner erwischt. Er setzt ihr so schwer zu, dass sie schon auf dem Boden liegt.

„Tja, das hast du nun davon Nymphadora. Wärst du mal auf unsere Seite gekommen, dann müsste ich dich jetzt nicht töten."

„Lieber sterbe ich, als dass ich Voldemort diene."

„Wage es nicht seinen Namen zu nennen."

„V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T"

"Stirbt! Avada Keda-"

"Stupor maximum!"

Lucius wird 20 Meter weit geschleudert und bleibt bewusstlos liegen.

„Das sollte ihn wohl einige Zeit außer Gefecht setzen."

„Danke Remus!"

„Na komm,"Remus hilft ihr wieder auf die Beine „Wir haben noch nicht gewonnen."Die beiden sehen sich kurz um. Überall liefern sich Todesser mit Schülern und Auroren harte Kämpfe.

Einige Schüler haben sich zum Waldrand geschlichen und vertreiben die Dementoren, die schon einige Auroren in ihrer Gewalt haben. Die Schüler schließen sich zusammen.

„Expecto Patronum!"

Eine ganze Horde von Patroni läuft auf die Dementoren zu. Viele Tierarten sind vertreten. Elefant, Pferd, Hund, Tiger und Dennis Creeveys hat die Form eines Thestrals.

Danach nehmen sie sich die Drachen vor, die eine gefährliche Waffe von Voldemort darstellen.

„Parvus Belua!"Sie schrumpfen auf Echsengröße und die Trolle erschrecken sich so stark vor den kleinen Drachen, das sie kreuz und quer über das Schlachtfeld rennen und damit eine Gefahr für alle darstellen, bis sie im Verbotenen Wald verschwinden.

Die Weasley-Zwillinge beschäftigen sich mit den Riesen. Sie beschmeißen sie mit ihren neusten Feuerwerkskörpern und machen sich einen Spaß daraus sie zu ärgern. Sie werfen ihnen die Dinger vor die Füße und schauen ihnen vergnügt zu beim „Tanzen"zu.

„Avis!" ruft George und kleine Vögel fliegen aus seinem Zauberstab und irritieren die Riesen zusätzlich. Jetzt laufen die Beiden Zwillinge zur Hochform auf.

„Taratagella!"

„Rictussempra!"

„Densaugeo!"

Einige Riesen fangen jetzt an richtig zu tanzen, andere wälzen sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden und wieder andere schauen einfach nur ihren Zähnen hilflos beim Wachsen zu. Die Riesen werden jetzt richtig wütend und gehen bedrohlich auf Fred und George zu. Die Beiden schauen sich erschrocken an. Jetzt wird es eng.

„Colorus Relaschio!"rufen beide gleichzeitig.

Die Riesen werden durch die ganzen bunten Funken so wütend, dass sie beginnen sich selber zu bekämpfen.

Hermine steht geistesabwesend auf dem Schlachtfeld herum. So etwas hat sie noch nie erlebt. Eine Schlacht, die so gigantisch ist, dass sie das ganze Gelände von Hogwarts einnimmt. Überall wird gekämpft und überall liegen Leichen. Sie ist so geschockt, dass sie nicht bemerkt, dass einer der Dementoren zurückgekehrt ist und sich nun von hinten ihr nähert. Sie spürt diese Kälte, die in ihr hoch kraucht und dreht sich um. Direkt vor ihr steht er. Groß, schwarzer Umhang und an Stelle eines Gesichts nur ein Mund, der die Seele aussaugt. Seine skelettartigen Hände greifen nach ihr, Hermine hebt ihren Zauberstab, doch es ist schon zu spät. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit hat sie befallen. Sie bringt noch schwach ein „Ex...ex...Expecto ...pa...pa.....Patronum"heraus, bevor sie ohnmächtig wird. Alles um Hermine herum wird schwarz und sie hat das Gefühl in ein schwarzes Loch zu fallen. Sie landet auf einem Feld, als sie sich umsieht, erkennt sie, dass sie in Hogwarts ist. Doch Hogwarts gibt es nicht mehr. Das Schloss ist vollkommen zerstört. Der Nordturm ist eingestürzt und das große Eingangstor existiert nicht mehr. Alle Fensterscheiben sind zerbrochen. Auch Hagrids Hütte ist total verwahrlost. Das Feld auf dem sie steht, besteht nur aus Asche und der See ist eine schwarze Brühe. Die Krake treibt leblos auf dem Wasser. Sie läuft über das Feld auf einen kleinen Hügel zu. Als sie näher kommt, sieht sie, dass es kein Erdhügel ist, sondern ein Hügel aus Leichen. Hermine geht zitternd näher. Dort liegen sie alle. Sie ist ganz allein, niemand ihrer Freunde ist mehr da. Alle sind tot. Harry, Ginny, ihre Eltern, die Weasleys und........Ron. Ja, auch er ist tot. Hermine fühlt eine unendliche Leere in sich. Warum er? Sie kann ohne sie .... ohne ihn nicht leben. Sie will nicht mehr, sie kann nicht mehr. Sie bricht zusammen und kommt aber dadurch wieder zu sich. Sie sieht den großen Mund über sich. Gleich, denkt sie, gleich ist alles vorbei. Nie wieder wird sie leiden müssen. Nie wieder kann ihr ein Mann das antun, was Viktor ihr angetan hat. Viktor, dieser Mistkerl. Gleich ist sie von allen Qualen erlöst, nie wieder muss sie den Schmerz der Liebe ertragen. Nie.....

„Hermine! Expecto Patronum!"ruft eine vertraute Stimme. Der Dementor wird weggeschleudert und sucht das Weite.

„Hermine? Hermine geht es dir gut?"Ron kniet sich neben sie und versucht sie wach zurütteln.

„Beim Merlin, lass es nicht zu spät sein. Hermine, wach auf, bitte. Nun komm schon, wach endlich auf. Du darfst nicht tot sein. Hermine, verdammt!"Er nimmt sie in die Arme, drückt sie fest und fängt an zu weinen. Hermine spürt nichts außer Leere und Schmerz. So fühlt es sich also an, wenn man keine Seele mehr hat, denkt sie. Aber....aber irgendwas ist seltsam. Wieso kann ich denn denken wenn, ich keine Seele mehr habe und vor allem, wieso kann ich fühlen ohne Seele? Sie schlägt die Augen auf und merkt, dass sie in Rons Armen liegt.

„Ron?" bringt sie knapp hervor. Ron schaut sie entgeistert an.

„Hermine, du lebst! Merlin sei dank, ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren" Er nimmt sie ganz fest in die Arme. „Tu mir so etwas nie wieder an, versprochen?"

„Versprochen!" Hermine lächelt und langsam stehen sie wieder auf. „Ron! Schau! Michael und Cho!"Ron dreht sich um und sieht in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung, dass da ein ganz anderes Duell gefochten wird.

Michael Corner steht Cho Chang gegenüber. Sie kämpft verbittert, doch als sie über eine Wurzel stolpert, hat sie keine Chance. Sie liegt hilflos vor Michael auf dem Boden.

„Bitte! Du weißt, doch ich hab dich immer geliebt!"

„Das hilft dir jetzt auch nicht! Avada Kedavra !"Der grüne Blitz trifft Cho genau in die Brust. Sie ist auf der Stelle tot.

„Nein!" ruft Ron, der plötzlich herbeigerannt kommt. „Phylacare!" Corner geht zu Boden und Zauberseile schlingen sich um seinen Körper. Ron geht zu ihm und guckt ihn verachtend an: „Dafür wirst du büßen!"

Am anderen Ende des Schlachtfeldes steht Voldemort immer noch über Harry gebeugt und traktiert ihn mit dem Crucio-Fluch. Er hat inzwischen seinen Knebel verloren und schreit aus Leibeskräften. Die Todesser liefern den Auroren und Schülern einen so schweren Kampf, dass niemand ihm zu Hilfe eilen kann. Ginny steht neben Voldemort und schaut dem Ganzen einfach nur zu.

„Na Harry, schön so zu leiden?"fragt sie. Er antwortet nicht und schaut sie einfach nur fassungslos an, bevor ihn wieder ein weiterer Fluch trifft. Aber er gibt nicht auf, er versucht sich so gut es geht zu wiedersetzen, was Voldemort natürlich gar nicht passt.

„Du wehrst dich noch? Du bist fast so tapfer wie dein Vater, aber du weißt ja wie es geendet hat. Willst du nicht endlich aufgeben? Ich werde dir ein schnelles Ende bereiten. Versprochen!"Er grinst dreckig.

„Niemals!" presst Harry hervor.

„Gut, dafür muss ich dich leider bestrafen! Tja, da der Crucio-Fluch dich nicht überzeugt, muss ich wohl andere Mittel einsetzen!" Er geht auf Ginny zu und hält ihr seinen Zauberstab gegen die Stirn.

„Sag Lebwohl zu deiner großen Liebe!"

„Warte!" ruft Harry aus. „Lass sie ihn Ruhe! Töte mich an ihrer Stelle!"Voldemort lacht.

„Du bist so berechenbar! Tja, die Liebe war schon immer deine größte Schwäche! Also,"er hebt seine Zauberstab „Avada Ke- "

„Stupor!" Ein roter Blitz aus Ginnys Zauberstab trifft ihn und er geht bewusstlos zu Boden. Ginny lässt sich neben Harry nieder.

„Du würdest für mich sterben?"Ginny schaut ihn ungläubig an. Harry nickt. Ginny bricht jetzt total zusammen.

„Harry, es tut mir so leid. Es ist alles meine Schuld!"

„Es ist schon gut! Mach mich bitte erst mal los!"Ginny befreit Harry mit zitternden Händen. Er nimmt sie in die Arme.

„Shh, ist ja gut. Alles wird wieder gut!"

„Nein, nein! Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich dachte du hasst mich und dann ..... dieses Gedicht....."

„Ich weiß, wir haben es herausgefunden. Ginny, es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte es die schon viel früher sagen sollen. Dass ich dich liebe!"

„Du hast es mir ja gesagt, aber was mache ich blöde Kuh, ich schubse dich weg.. Ich dachte, du hasst mich und dann sagst du, du würdest für mich sterben. Ich weiß auch nicht, plötzlich hatte ich so ein warmes Gefühl in mir. Dann sah ich Voldemort über dir, ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, da hab ich ihn geschockt. Ach, ich weiß auch nicht, alles ist so verwirrend...."

„Ginny, hör mir zu. Eines ist klar: Ich könnte dich nie hassen, denn du bist mir wichtiger als mein Leben!"Er streicht ihr eine Strähne ihrer wieder roten Harre aus dem Gesicht.

„Jetzt wird alles wieder gut!"sagt er, steht auf und nimmt sie in den Arm.

„Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher, Potter!"

Beide drehen sich ruckartig um und sehen Voldemort vor ihnen stehen.

„Wenn ihr unbedingt wollt! Dann sterbt ihr jetzt eben beide. Mir auch recht!"Er hebt seinen Zauberstab.

„Weißt du was dein größter Fehler ist, Tom? Du unterschätzt immer noch die größte Macht der Welt. Die Liebe!"sagt Harry.

„Liebe? Was ist das. Es gibt keine Liebe, sondern nur Macht."

„Ach, dann hat die also Macht´ vor siebzehn Jahre zu Fall gebracht und nicht die Liebe meiner Mutter?"

„Was redest du da? Liebe ist keine Macht. Du hast einfach nur Glück gehabt. Aber diesmal nicht. Und weil du gerade deine Eltern ins Spiel bringst. Willst du sehen, wie sie gestorben sind? Imago mors parentes!"

„Stupor" Die beiden Zaubersprüche treffen sich und heben sich auf. „Ich weiß, wie meine Eltern gestorben sind. Sie sind gestorben um mich zu beschützen."

„Das wird dir aber nichts helfen, denn du wirst jetzt sterben!"

„Das werde ich nicht. Tom, du wirst sterben, denn nur einer von uns kann leben und der andere muss durch dessen Hand sterben. Tja, das hast du nicht gewusst?"sagt Harry, als er Voldemorts Gesicht sieht. „Das kommt davon, wenn man Prophezeiungen nicht zu Ende anhört."

„Harry..." Ginny steht ganz geschockt da, schließlich wusste sie nichts davon.

„Ich weiß Ginny, ich hätte dir schon vorher davon erzählen sollen, aber bitt bleib bei mir, ich brauche dich jetzt."Ginny nimmt Harrys Hand und drückt sie.

„Ach wie süß! Und jetzt sterbt endlich!"

„Nein, so schnell wirst du uns nicht los!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen. Avada Kedavra!"Der grüne Blitz schießt auf Ginny und Harry zu. Beide stehen engumschlungen da.

„Küss mich, schnell!"ruft Harry und Ginny reckt sich nach oben und gibt ihm einen innigen Kuss. Plötzlich bildet sich eine goldene Kugel um die beiden. Der grüne Blitz trifft den Kreis und wird von ihm geschluckt. Die Kugel beginnt sie vibrieren.

„Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!"Voldemort schickt immer wieder Todesflüche auf die Beiden. Doch jedes Mal werden sie von der goldenen Kugel absorbiert., die jetzt immer heftiger vibriert. Harry löst sich von Ginny und schaut Voldemort direkt an.

„Jetzt bin ich dran: Purus Amare!"Er berührt mit seiner Hand die Kugel. Sie verschwindet und in seiner Hand bildet sich eine kleinere Kugel. Er öffnet die Hand und schießt sie direkt auf Voldemort. Er weiß gar nicht wie ihm geschieht, als ihn die Kugel genau in die Luft trifft. Ein strahlendes Licht breitet sich aus und erfüllt ihn total. Seine roten Augen werden weiß und strahlen ein weißes Licht aus.

Voldemort schreit bestialisch.

„Weißt du was das ist Tom? Das ist reine Liebe. Dein größter Feind!"Voldemort schreit noch lauter und seine Person bekommt Risse, aus denen das helle Licht strahlt. Er windet sich. Aber plötzlich steht er still und schreit „Nein!"Er explodiert. An der Stelle vor er stand, bleibt ein dunkler Fleck zurück. Voldemort ist vernichtet, für immer.


	13. Das Ende

Kapitel 13 

Hermine steht mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand einem Todesser gegenüber. Im letzten Moment sieht sie, dass er einen grünen Blitz auf sie schießt.

„Stirb, Schlammblut!"

Sie schafft es gerade noch sich zu bücken, doch der Fluch zerreißt ihren Umhang. Sie macht eine gekonnte Rolle auf dem Boden und steht schon wieder auf den Füßen.

„Stupor"schreit sie. Der Todesser, der damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet hat, wird vom Fluch getroffen und bleibt bewusstlos liegen. Hermine geht zu ihm hin und sieht, dass er seine Maske verloren hat. Sie schaut ihn verächtlich an.

„Tja, gar nicht so schlecht für eine Muggelgeborene, nicht Mr.Avery?"

Plötzlich sieht sie, wie sich der Himmel über dem Schlachtfeld golden verfärbt. Sie rennt hinüber, um die Ursache dafür auszumachen. Sie sieht einen Mann der von den golden Licht erfüllt ist, aber sein Gesicht ist schmerzverzerrt.

„Nein!"brüllt er und explodiert. Das ganze Schlachtfeld wird dem goldenen Licht überflutet. Die Druckwelle ist so stark, dass sie fast alle von den Füßen reißt. Hermine rennt zu Harry und Ginny hinüber und schließt beide in ihre Arme.

„Harry, du hast es geschafft, ich hab es immer gewusst."

„Hermine...lass mich los...ich bekomme keine Luft!"

„Oh!"Hermine lässt die beiden los und strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich Harry!"

„Danke, aber ohne meine Ginny hätte ich das nie geschafft."Harry gibt Ginny einen dicken Kuss.

- Einige Tage später -

Hermine sitzt im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und lässt die letzten Tage Revue passieren:

Harry hat es geschafft. Voldemort ist vernichtet, aber nicht ohne Verluste. Die Familie Weasley wurde um zwei Mitglieder ärmer. Charlie und Arthur Weasley haben den Kampf nicht lebend überstanden. Arthur wurde heimtückisch von Mr. Lestrange angegriffen. Er war gerade dabei einen jungen Schüler vor einem wildgewordenen Riesen zu retten, als Lestrange ihm den „Avada Kedavra"in den Rücken schoss. Er war auf der Stelle tot, der Junge, den er auf dem Arm trug, überlebte es aber. Charlies wurde seine Leidenschaft zum Verhängnis. Bei einem Drachen war der „Drachen-Schrumpf-Zauber" daneben gegangen. Gerade als Charlie dabei war die kleinen Drachen zusammen zutreiben, wurde einer von ihnen wieder groß. Er konnte noch nicht einmal zu seinem Zauberstab greifen, als er schon in Flammen stand. Und obwohl er sofort in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurde und Madam Pomfrey alles tat, was ihr möglich war, ist er seinen schweren Verbrennungen erlegen. Es war ein schwerer Schlag für die ganze Familie, aber besonders Mrs. Weasley und Ginny hatten darunter zu leiden. Mrs. Weasley hat ihren Mann und Sohn verloren und Ginny ihren Lieblingsbruder. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass sie ihre anderen Brüder nicht liebte, aber zu Charlie hatte sie immer ein besonders Verhältnis. Vielleicht weil er in ihr nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen sah, wie andere der Familie. Harry versuchte sie so gut es ging zu trösten, denn auch er hatte einen weiteren Verlust zu verkraften. Remus Lupin ist tot. Er hat sich vor Tonks gestellt, als Lestrange auch ihr einen Todesfluch in den Rücken schießen wollte, während sie sich mit einem weiteren Todesser duellierte. Lestrange wurde danach von Ron überwältigt. Tonks bekam davon nichts mit und als sie dies nach dem Kampf erfahren hat, ist sie mit einem Weinkrampf zusammen gebrochen. An Remus Aufbahrung hat sie ihm gestanden, dass sie ihn liebt und schon immer geliebt hat. Nun ist es zu spät. Er hat es nicht gehört.

Gestern fand sie Trauerfeier statt. Es sind nicht nur die drei zu betrauern, sondern noch viele andere. Cho Chang, Millicent Bulstrode, Gregory Goyle, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Madame Hooch usw., die Liste ist einfach zu lang, denkt Hermine. Die große Halle war wunderschön geschmückt. Überall weiße Rosen und Bilder der Verstorbenen in ihren schönsten Augenblicken. Von Charlie Weasley zum Beispiel hing eines über dem Gryffindortisch, wo er den Quidditch-Pokal in den Händen hält und von Arthur Weasley, der stolz neben seinem Ford Agila steht und fröhlich in die Kamera winkt. Vorn neben dem Lehrertisch stand eine Gedenktafel, die alle Namen der Toten aufweist und jetzt in der Eingangshalle steht. Viele Zauberer sind gekommen um ihnen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Man hörte hier und da ein Schniefen und Schluchzen. Mrs. Weasley musste von Fred und George gestützt werden und Ginny hing am Arm von Harry. Alle waren natürlich sehr bestürzt und traurig, so viele Tote. Tonks saß apathisch in einer Ecke, sie hat seit der Begegnung mit Remus kein Wort mehr gesprochen und nichts gegessen. Ihre sonst so bunten Haare waren jetzt grau und hingen hier strähnig ins Gesicht. Ob sie wohl je den Tod von Remus überwinden wird? Die Gäste nehmen alle an den Tischen Platz, als sich Dumbledore erhebt.

„Meine Damen und Herren. Ich freue mich sie alle hier zu sehen. Zu dieser schweren Stunde. Aber bevor ich mich in endlosen Reden verliere, möchte ich jemand hier nach vorn bitten, der mich darum gebeten hat, hier sprechen zu dürfen: Harry Potter."

Dumbledore trat zur Seit und überließ Harry das Rednerpult.

„Die Prophezeiung hat sich erfüllt.

Voldemort ist tot und ich lebe.

So wie es vorher gesagt wurde.

Keiner kann leben, wenn der andere lebt.

Einer muss durch die Hand des anderen sterben.

Doch zu welchem Preis?

So viele Menschen mussten ihr Leben lassen.

Ich frage Sie, war es das wert?

Die Frage ist schwer zu beantworten und dennoch leicht.

Diejenigen, die jemanden verloren haben werden sagen,

es war es nicht wert.

Voldemorts Leben gegenüber so vieler anderer Leben.

Aber ich, der genauso viel verloren hat wie Sie

oder vielleicht sogar noch mehr, sage Ihnen,

dass man es nicht ins Verhältnis setzen kann.

Ich bitte Sie nur stets daran zu denken, was wäre,

wenn ich tot wäre und Voldemort leben würde.

Die Zahl der Toten würde sich in kürzester Zeit verdoppeln, verdreifachen.

Wir alle haben jetzt ein schweres Los zu tragen.

Aber ich versichere Ihnen, wir werden die Chance nutzen

und vieles anders machen, besser machen.

Jetzt, wo die Ära Voldemorts vorbei ist."

Harry macht eine Pause.

„Aber nicht nur seine Zeit ist vorbei.

Auch die Zeit der Rumtreiber ist vorbei"

Harry schluckt und man hört Tonks aufschluchzen.

„Der letzte von Ihnen ist von uns gegangen.

Remus Lupin.

Die Geschichte der Rumtreiber kennt jeder.

Dennoch möchte ich kurz etwas dazu sagen.

Zuerst hätten wir da James Potter, meinen Vater.

Krone, wie er genannt wurde, ist gestorben weil er mich retten wollte.

Voldemort hat ihn getötet.

Dann gab es noch Sirius Black, mein Patenonkel.

Tatze war sein Spitzname und er ist durch den Vorhang gefallen.

Wegen mir.

Die Vernunftperson, Remus Lupin, war der dritte im Bunde und mein Freund.

Moony, der Werwolf, hat sich für eine andere Person aus Liebe geopfert.

Nymphadora Tonks.

Dennoch ist sie nicht Schuld an seinem Tod, sondern Lestrange.

Der letzte von Ihnen war Peter Pettigrew, mein Feind.

Wurmschwanz, die Ratte, war der Verräter.

Wegen ihm sind meine Eltern gestorben und Sirius nach Askaban gekommen.

Aber auch er ist tot.

Er wurde von Voldemort getötet.

Nachdem er ihn verraten wollte.

So schließt sich der Kreis.

Aber die vier waren nur einige von vielen, die im Kampf gegen Voldemort eine Rolle spielten.

Ich möchte die anderen, die gestorben sind, nicht herabwürdigen.

Ich wollte die Rumtreiber nur als Beispiel nehmen.

Ich bitte Sie, jetzt sich zu erheben und fünf Schweigeminuten zu halten.

In Gedenken an alle Verstorbenen.

Danke!"

Nach den Schweigeminuten verließ Harry das Podest und ging zu seinem Platz. Auf dem Weg dahin wurde er von Tonks aufgehalten. Sie umarmte ihn und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Danke Harry! Es war schöne dich über Remus reden zu hören. Ich weiß, dass er dir viel bedeutet hat. Ich kann dir nur einen Rat geben: Lass Ginny nicht gehen. Halt sie fest. So gut wie du kannst. Und sag ihr jeden Tag wie sehr du sie liebst. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich. Du würdest es dein restliches Leben bereuen."

„Danke Tonks, das werde ich tun."Nachdem Harry das gesagt hat, rannte Tonks aus der Halle.

„Hermine? Träumst du?"

„Was?" Hermine schreckte auf.

„Ich fragte, ob du träumst!"

„Nein, Ron, ich habe nur ein wenig nachgedacht."

„Gut, dann komm bitte, Dumbledore möchte mit uns allen in seinem Büro sprechen."

Hermine und Ron machen sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Als sie eintreten, sitzen Harry und Ginny schon da und halten Händchen.

„Schön, dass ihr alle gekommen seit. Bitte nehmt Platz. Ich hätte einige Fragen an euch."

Hermine und Ron setzen sich.

„Also, Harry, meine erste Frage geht an dich. Woher hast du gewusst, wie du Voldemort besiegen kannst. Woher wusstest du von dem goldenen Bogen."

„Ich wusste, dass nicht."Sagt Harry und grinst, als er die entsetzen Gesichter sieht. „Aber ich habe es geahnt. Als Voldemort damals in Godrics Hollow uns angegriffen hat, wurde er durch die Liebe meine Mutter geschwächt. Da er gegen den Todesfluch immun ist, dachte ich mir, wenn er von Liebe getroffen wird, die stark genug ist, dann wird er vielleicht für immer vernichtet."

„Aber woher kannst du den Zauberspruch und woher wusstest du, wie man mit dem goldenen Bogen umgeht?"fragt Hermine.

Harry lächelt.

„Also, den Zauberspruch habe ich durch Zufall gefunden, als wir ein Heilmittel für Ginny gesucht haben. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn bei ihr anwenden, damit sie wieder gesund wird. Aber bevor ich euch davon berichten konnte, ging der Kampf schon los. Und Ginny hat auch so aus ihrer Verzweiflung heraus gefunden. Tja, und das mit dem goldenen Bogen ist so seine Sache. Kennt ihr das Gefühl, wenn ihr genau wisst was ihr tun müsst, aber nicht wisst, woher ihr das wisst. So war das bei mir. Ich wusste einfach ganz genau was zu tun ist, aber ich hatte beziehungsweise habe keine Ahnung woher ich das weiß."

„Ich glaube, da kann ich weiter helfen,"wirft Dumbledore ein. Er holt ein sehr altes Buch aus seiner Schreibtischschublade und schlägt es auf. Man sieht ein Bild, wo ein Mann eine Frau küsst und um sie herum ein goldener Bogen ist. Davor steht ein Mann im schwarzen Umhang und versucht die beiden anzugreifen. Dann verdichtet sich der Bogen in der Hand des Mannes zu einem Ball und der andere wird durch ihn zerstört.

„Ich verstehe nicht!"meint Harry.

„Harry, das ist Godric Gryffindor mit seiner Frau, der gerade Salazar Slytherin besiegt. Du wusstest was zu tun ist, weil du sein Nachkomme bist."

„Wow!" ruft Ron aus. Dann herrscht erst mal Stille.

„Ey Leute, jetzt sagt doch was, ich bin immer noch Harry. Nur weil ich jetzt einen berühmten Vorfahre habe, hab ich mich doch nicht plötzlich geändert."

„Stimmt" sagt Ginny und küsst ihn.

„So dann hätten wir das. Dann hätte ich jetzt eine Frage an Hermine."Sagt Dumbledore-

„Ja, Sir?"

„Wie sie wissen, bin ich schon sehr alt. Und jetzt nachdem Voldemort vernichtet ist, sehe ich keinen Grund mehr warum ich in Hogwarts bleiben sollte."

„Aber Professor, das können sie nicht tun. Wer sollte dann an ihrer Stelle Hogwarts leiten. Ich kenne niemanden, der das so gut kann wie sie."

„Doch Hermine, ich kenne jemanden, der dafür sehr geeignet wäre."

„Doch nicht etwa Snape!"

„Nein Ron, nicht Professor Snape. Ich dachte eher an Hermine."

„Ich?" fragt Hermine total geschockt. „Das kann nicht ihr ernst sein."

„Doch, mein voller. Es hängt jetzt nur von dir ab. Das Ministerium hat schon zugestimmt."

„Aber ich wollte doch Medi-Magierin werden."

„Das verstehe ich natürlich. Dann werde ich mich wohl nach jemand anderem umsehen müssen."

„Nein, nein, so meine ich das nicht. Es kommt nur so überraschend für mich und ich habe dies noch nie in Erwägung gezogen, Schulleiterin von Hogwarts zu werden."

„Du kannst es dir natürlich noch einige Tage überlegen, wenn du willst."

„Nein, ich meine ja, ich nehme die Stelle nur zu gerne an, aber ich hätte zwei Bedingungen."

„Und welche?"

„Erstens möchte ich noch das Studium zum Lehrer machen und Erziehungswissenschaften werde ich als Zweites Hauptfach belegen. Man kann mich doch nicht so unwissend auf die Schüler loslassen. So lange müssen sie wohl oder übel noch Schulleiter bleiben, Professor Dumbledore."Hermine grinst. „Die Zweite wäre, dass Professor Snape der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird und ich werde dann Zaubertränke unterrichten. Nachdem Ron die Stelle als VgddK-Lehrer abgelehnt hat, weil er jetzt mit Harry Auror werden möchte, muss die Stelle neu besetzt werden. Ich halte Professor Snape für sehr geeignet, vor allem weil er gerade beim großen Kampf gezeigt hat auf welcher Seite er steht."

„Das ist eine gute Entscheidung. Dann machen wir das so. Ich möchte euch ja nicht rausschmeißen, aber in wenigen Stunden geht der Hogwarts Express und ihr müsst doch bestimmt noch einige Sachen einpacken."

Als die Vier das Büro verlassen, treffen sie auf Mr. Malfoy, der gefesselt und von Auroren bewacht durch die Gänge geführt wird. Er versucht verzweifelt sich zu befreien, doch gegen die Zauberseile hat er keine Chance.

„Mich habt ihr vielleicht bekommen, aber meinen Sohn bekommt ihr nicht mehr. Er hat Askaban bereits verlassen."Schreit er hysterisch.

„Meint ihr, das stimmt, dass Draco nicht mehr in Askaban ist?"fragt Ginny, als Mr. Malfoy außer Sicht ist.

„Nein, ich glaube, er fantasiert. Es war ein großer Schock für ihn, dass ich Voldemort besiegt habe. Ich denke, er weiß nicht mehr was er sagt."Antwortet Harry.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht."

„Ginny, du weißt doch wie die anderen Todesser reagiert haben, als ihr Herr vernichtet war. Nachdem sie von den goldenen Druckwelle erfasst worden waren, waren sie so verwirrt, dass sie nicht mehr wussten wo sind, geschweige wer sie sind. Es war uns ja dann ein Leichtes sie alle Gefangen zu nehmen und nach Askaban zu schicken. Ich glaube, die Welle hatte den gleichen Effekt auf Lucius. Also, hör nicht auf ihn."Sagt Ron.

Als die Vier den Gryffindor –Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht haben, packen sie ihrer Sachen zusammen und begeben sich zum Hogwarts Express. Sie haben ein Abteil für sich allein gefunden.

„So, das war es. Das war unsere Schullaufbahn in Hogwarts."

„Ach Hermine, warum so melancholisch. Du wirst doch wieder kommen. Und ich muss am 1 September auch wieder hin."Sagt Ginny.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber die sieben Jahre sind so schnell vorbei gegangen. Wer weiß, was uns jetzt erwartet und ob wir es schaffen weiterhin Kontakt zu halten."

„Was soll ich denn sagen, ich muss ganz allein wieder hin. Ich weiß noch gar nicht, wie ich das letzte Jahr überstehen soll, ohne euch und ohne dich, Harry!"

„Denk einfach an den nächsten Sommer!"

„Ja, ich weiß dann hab ich auch endlich meinen Abschluss."

„Das meine ich nicht!"

„Was denn?"

„Lass dich überraschen."

„Du bist gemein!"

„Ich weiß!"Harry grinst. „Ach Hermine, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Ron und ich nicht dafür sorgen werden, dass du uns so schnell los wirst. Wir werden dich oft genug fragen, ob du uns beim Lernen hilfst."Jetzt zieht sich Harrys Grinsen von einem Ohr zum nächsten.

„Ok, ok, dann lasst uns sehen, was auf uns zu kommt!"sagt Hermine und schaut aus dem Fenster. Der Zug hat Hogsmeade gerade verlassen und Hogwarts wird immer kleiner, bis es schließlich ganz verschwunden ist.

Epilog:

- Ein Jahr später -

Auf der großen Wiese vor Hogwarts ist ein weißer Pavillon aufgestellt. Darunter befinden sich ein Buffett mit Tisch und Stühle davor und eine Tanzfläche sowie ein kleines Zauberorchester. Vor dem Pavillon steht ein kleiner Altar mit Bänken. Der Mittelgang zwischen den Bänken ist mit einem hellen Teppich ausgelegt und mit apricotfarbenden Margeriten geschmückt. Ganz vorn stehen Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter. Dumbledore trägt einen mitternachtsblauen Umhang mit kleinen gelben Sternen und einen Spitzhut aus dem selben Stoff. Harry hat sich entschieden Muggelsachen anzuziehen. Unter seinem schwarzen Anzug sieht man eine schwarze Weste und eine rote Krawatte hervorblitzen. Das Einstecktuch vorn am Jackett ist ebenfalls rot und bildet so einen weiteren Farbtupfer. Seine Schuhe sind blitzblank geputzt, nur seine Haare stehen ihm wie eh und je wirr vom Kopf. Die Gäste sitzen gespannt auf ihren Bänken und warten auf die Braut. Sie wird doch wohl nicht kneifen? Plötzlich ist die Luft von Musik erfüllt und die Gäste schauen sich um. Tatsächlich am Ende des Ganges steht eine wunderschöne Ginny, die bei ihrem Bruder Bill untergehackt ist. Ihr trägerloses Brautkleid besteht aus einer rote Coursage und einem langen weißen Glockenrock. Ihre roten Haare sind hochgesteckt und kunstvoll mit weißen Rosen verziert, nur eine lockige Strähne hängt neben ihrem Gesicht. Sie schreitet langsam den gang entlang und scheint jeden Augenblick zu genießen. Sie erinnert sich gerade daran, wie Harry ihr den Antrag gemacht hat. Es war Weihnachten und sie war nach Hause gekommen. Am Heiligenabend kam Harry zum Fuchsbau und nahm sie auf einen Ausflug mit. Sie wusste nicht wohin. Er hielt mit seinem Besen vor einem wunderschönen Haus. Er ging mit ihr zur Haustür. Sie stellte unentwegt Fragen, aber er beantwortete keine von ihnen. Stattdessen führte er sie ins Wohnzimmer. Es war mit Rosen und Kerzen geschmückt. Sie war sprachlos. Harry stellte sich vor sie und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ginny, das ist Godrics Hollow. Ich habe es in den letzten Monaten in meiner Freizeit wieder aufgebaut. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir."

„Harry, es ist wunderschön!"

„Das habe ich gehofft, heißt das du könntest dir vorstellen hier zu leben - mit mir?"

„Natürlich, kann ich das. Das ist das schönste was mir je wiederfahren ist. Ich liebe dich Harry."

„Ich liebe dich auch Ginny und deswegen.."Harry kniete sich plötzlich vor sie und zog eine schwarze Schachtel aus seinem Umhang. „Ginny, du bist die Frau meines Lebens. Ich liebe dich über alles und ich möchte mit keiner anderen zusammen sein. Deshalb frage ich dich, willst du mich heiraten?"

Ihr liefen schon längst Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ja! Ja, Harry ich möchte dich heiraten mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."

Ginny lächelte still vor sich hin, sie ist so glücklich. Ihr folgen gemächlich Ron und Hermine. Ron fungiert als Trauzeuge und hat demnach die Ringe. Es sind natürlich Zauberringe, die einem anzeigen, wenn der andere in Gefahr schwebt. Ron trägt auch einen mittenachtsblauen Umhang, aber ohne Sterne und Hermine trägt als Brautjungfer ein himmelblaues langes Trägerkleid und sieht mit ihrer neuen Kurzhaarfrisur einfach bezaubernd aus. Bill und Ginny stehen jetzt vor Harry und Bill gibt Ginny in seine Obhut und setzt sich.

„Du sieht einfach umwerfend aus!"sagt Harry und küsst Ginny.

„Danke!" murmelt diese verlegen. „Du aber auch!"

„Na na na, wer wird denn ihr. Darf ich euch vielleicht erst trauen, bevor hier geküsst wird!"sagt Dumbledore verschmitzt.

Hermine und Ron nehmen jetzt ebenfalls in der ersten Reihe neben der restlichen Familie Weasley Platz. Die Musik verstummt und Dumbledore ergreift das Wort.

„Meine lieben Freunde!

Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt,

um diesen Mann und diese Frau in den

heiligen Bund der Ehe einzuführen.

Beide haben sich vor gut acht Jahren

Auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross kennen gelernt.

Was aber nicht heißt, dass es Liebe auf

den ersten Blick war. Nun gut, bei Ginny

vielleicht, aber Harry hat ein bisschen länger

gebraucht, um zu merken, was er

eigentlich für sie empfindet."

Dumbledore schmunzelt und auch einige Gäste können sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Hermine lächelt ebenso bei diesem Gedanken vor sich hin und lauscht dann gespannt der weiteren Rede von Dumbledore. Gerade als Harry und Ginny ihre Eheringe austauschen, merkt sie wie jemand ihre Hand nimmt. Sie schaut auf und sieht in das fröhliche Gesicht von Ron. Zuerst ist sie ziemlich verwirrt, doch dann merkt sie, dass es genau das ist was sie schon lange will. Sie lächelt ihn an und schmiegt sich an ihn. Das Ende der Zeremonie bekommt sie nur undeutlich mit, da die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch sie ganz wuschig machen. Deshalb bemerkt sie und auch alle anderen Gäste nicht die Person, die vom verbotenen Wald aus die ganzen Zeit die Hochzeit beobachtet.

ENDE


End file.
